


Lustful People doing Lustful Things.

by NiaChase



Series: Multi Smut. Everybody screwing Everybody [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean smut, Aphrodisiacs, Aphrodite Ships It, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cheating, Cute, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson Bromance, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nudes, Open Relationships, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Running Away, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Sleep, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Together, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Everybody will screw everyone.Whether it is cheating, Drunken screws, or testing waters.Everybody will fuck everybodyCan be stand alone chapters. The fics has no ties to my originals. No way connected at all. If you want fics, read below.Originals: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11Annabeth/Piper: 12Percy/Jason: 13Nico/Will: 14Percy/Will:15Hazel/Calypso:16Nico/Jason:17Original incest:6,7F/F: 8,12,16M/M: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,9,10,11,13,14,15Next Chapter will be either Percy/Will or Annabeth/Piper or Frank/Leo





	1. Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is not incest. They are just close like brothers.

Allen and Andy always saw each other as brothers. Andy was like a little brother Allen never had. Allen looked at Andy across the room and sometimes wonder if there's more than brotherly love. He really feel for the boy and he respects Steven's relationship with his boys, but his mind travels to the land of maybe.

What if he and Andy get together? How would it feel to finally have a taste of Andy? His chance came when Darrel was with family and Andy's relationship was going on a break. It started with a banging on the door. At first I thought it was the storm outside, but the next time I heard it clearly. 

I knew it wasn't Darrel because he won't be back for two days and he was call ahead of time. I open the door to a cold and wet Andy. I usher him in quickly and heard sniffling as he pass me. "Hey Andy, what's going on? What's wrong?" I asked. Steven and Ryan wasn't stupid enough to hurt Andy.

"Ryan and Steven was arguing and this time was bad. Then they try to make me pick sides. I couldn't take it and told them to make up so we could stay together or else I'll leave them.

Ryan was mad and agree that we should take a break and went to Darrel's house. I was going to go to Lander, but he and Nick had date night so I came here. I told Steven so he won't come by and he can give me space. I hope this is okay with you." I smile. 

"Of course. Let me get you warmed up." I took off his shirt and throw it to the side as I made him sit on a stool. "Be right back." I went to my room and got a towel and one of my large shirts. I came back out to a naked Andy covering himself and I paused to attach the image to my head. He's a beauty naked. 

He was slender and smooth and completely hairless. Not even pubic hair. I shook my head and went to give Andy the towel. "Thanks." Andy dried his hair and body before I gave him my shirt. it fell to thighs and covered his front. Then I pulled him to the couch and made him sit on my lap while I held him close. "What-what are you doing?" Andy asked, a bit shock.

"I'm warming you up with body heat." I responded. I decided taking taking off my shirt would better help him and Andy squeaked when I did. "This is wrong." Andy spoke quietly and a bit innocently. I smiled. "Ryan and Darrel do this all the time. There's nothing wrong with this." Andy nodded and curl up on my lap.

It was quiet for a few moments as I felt Andy's breath on my neck before I decided to be daring. I place a hand on Andy's thigh and rub it gently, just stopping a little under the shirt. His legs really was smooth and part of me was tempted to touch Andy's rear. It's got to be bouncy now that it out of those jeans. "How you feeling Andy?" I asked to make small talk.

Andy adjust his head on my shoulder before answering. "I just wish they got along. They love each other, I know they do, but they clash sometimes because they are like alpha males. I don't get it." I place a kiss on Andy's forehead and pretended to adjust Andy on my lap just so I could grab Andy's upper thigh. I didn't move it when I was done.

"I'm sure they will be okay. Every couple needs their space so they can be together. The love is always there." A blush tainted Andy's cheeks as he nodded. Then he shivered slightly and I decided to make a move. "You're still cold. Let me warm you up."

I placed a hand on Andy's red cheeks and kissed him softly. Andy squeak, but didn't move away nor kiss me back. He must be in shock. I took the time to slip in my tongue passed his lips and explore his mouth. It was so warm and I could imagine it around my growing cock. I moan at the thought as I grab Andy's ass. 

Andy squeak again and tighten his butt. I separated my lips from his and watch Andy's shock face. I didn't want to take full advantage of him if his not going to give as well. Andy lightly shook his head. "That's wrong. Why you do that?" I shrugged. "I wanted to try it out. See and feel how you are if you allow me to continue." Andy stood up and away from me. 

"You can't do that. What about my relationship?" I rose an eyebrow. "You told me that y'all are on a break." Andy was so red that i chuckled lowly. It was cute. Andy pouted and looked away. "What about Darrel?" I huffed out a laugh.

"Let me handle Darrel okay. And trust me when I say everything will be alright between me and him. I just wanted to see what it would be like being with you. You know I love you like a brother. So why don't you sit down so I can give you some brotherly love." Andy stuttered a little while I sighed. 

"Andy, it'll be a few days before your bfs get back together. And I promise you that this is a one time thing." Wearing a full body blush, Andy walked to the couch and sat down next to me. "I don't know how to feel about this." Andy said shyly.

"You don't have to feel anything. Think of this as a fling. Besides, you can trust me. I'm your 'big brother' remember." I said before touching Andy's face. When he didn't pull away, I leaned in and kiss Andy's pink lips again. After a second, Andy respond back shyly. I hummed in the kiss and plunge my tongue in his mouth, loving the feel of Andy's tongue against mine. 

I reached out and touch Andy's thigh and move my hand slowly hp until I stop at his hips. He placed his hands on my shoulders as I push him back on the couch until I was between his legs. I separated from his lips and chuckled at Andy. He was so shy. 

I raised the shirt up to his chest and gladly looked at Andy's growing member. I smile as I toyed with it and watched Andy's response. He suck in a breath and close his eyes as ne tighten his grip on my shoulders. He separated his legs more and moan at my touch.

"Seem like you enjoy this Andy." Andy moan in response. I lean down and kiss those nipples before sucking on one of them. Andy cried out and arched his back to put his nipple deeper in my mouth. I stroke Andy a little faster and Andy responded by lifting my head off his nipple and kissed me roughly.

I moan as he dug his fingers in my hair and his legs wrapping around my hips. I move my hand and grinded on him through my short as my cock stood at attention. Shit. I separated form the kiss and stood up to take off my shorts and boxers, sighing as my ball hung and my dick stood hard.

Andy quickly took off his shirt and focus on my groin. I was proud of my size. I wasn't as big as Steven, but I still was close by. "Be right back." I said before walking confidently to my room to get a condom and lube. I considered bringing him to the bed, but denied it.

That only for Darrel and I only. I walked back in the room to find Andy jerking off. I quickly placed the things on the table near the couch and got back between Andy's legs. I remove his hand and place my mouth on the tip, quickly holding his hips down firmly.

Andy cried out and put his hands in my hair, forcing me to take more. His dick wasn't bad. It was a bit salty but still wasn't better than Darrel's sweet dick. I shook the thought of Darrel away once I took all of Andy and played with his balls with my hands. So hairless and smooth. 

I bob my head slowly as Andy's balls tighten. He was in total bliss as he arch his back and his mouth wide open, letting out sweet moans. I would look down at me sometimes and push my head down to his dick hit my throat. I never knew Andy would get rough sometimes, but I like the knowledge of it. 

I push his legs up to his chest as I pop off his member, the precome swirling in my mouth. I grab the lube and decided to toy with him. "Tell your big brother to fuck like a slut Andy. I want to know." I said. Andy whined and looked at me with dilated eyes. "Please." Andy said softly, that blush coming back. I covered my finger with lube. 

All I have to do is wait or Andy to say it. "Say it baby brother. I can't take care of you if you won't tell me." I said cockily. Andy whined. "Can you fuck me big brother?" Andy said quietly. I touch his rim and chuckled. "Your gonna have to be louder if you want anything in this hole. I want you filthy." I said lowly.

Andy tried to get the finger in, but I toying. "Please Big brother. Fill me with your cock and fuck me like a whore." It was strange hearing that from Andy since he was the picture of innocence, but hot nonetheless. I press my finger in as I kiss neck and pinch his nipples. Andy groan and held me close.

"Keep talking to your big brother baby." i whispered. I pressed in another and scissor him open. Andy groan but did what I asked. "You're such a good big brother. So hot and big and I want you in me right now. I know you'll take care of me brother." 

I hummed and bit his neck lightly and pinch his nipple as I dug my fingers deeper. "That's right. I'll show you all the love you want. No one has love like your big brother." I was rewarded moments later with a cry as I touch his prostate. I slip in another finger and tease his prostate.

"Big brother, please don't tease me. I want you dick now." I chuckled and kiss his lips. "Why don't you ride me instead?" I asked, pressing his prostate hard. "YES! Please brother!" I chuckled and remove my fingers. Andy whine and got up as I laid on my back.

Andy grab the condom and tore the packet open. He place it on my cock and lube it up quickly. I laugh at how quickly he wanted it when he was just shy of doing this. I still felt nothing towards him other than like a brother. No hidden feelings or romance. 

Just casual sex between two friends. Andy straddle me and line me up with his wet hole. I placed my hips on his hips. "Go ahead baby. Take your brother's dick." Andy nodded and sink down slowly. We both groan as my head pass enter his hole. He was so tight. 

Part of me wondered how when he has two boyfriends to fuck him almost everyday. "Shit baby, you feel so good for your brother." I said breathless. Andy groan as a response. Once he was fully seated, we both sighed. I felt myself pulse in that warm heat and felt close to cumming.

Andy lean down and kissed me lustfully. I moan as I grab his rear. Andy moan as he move slightly, rocking his hips against mine. I groan. "Coming on baby. Show me how much you like your big brother's cock in your ass." Andy rocked harder and place his hands on my chest.

I lift my hips to meet his and we both moan in sych. Once Andy got used to my girth, he started to bounce and I met my hips with his whenever he went down. "That's right. Ride me baby. It's all yours." 

With the right angle, I started hitting his prostate and Andy move faster on top of me. "Big brother please. Harder big brother. I feel you so deep." I grip his hips and made him go harder as heat travel down my stomach and my balls tighten. "Yes Brother! Ooohh, So close!" Andy moan out.

"Fuck baby. You can cum baby. Do it hard for big brother." I said, ready to cum myself. Andy cried out as he painted my chest and stomach white. I kept my hands and his hips and made him continued as I cum in the condom with a moan of my own. 

Once I felt sensitive, I stop Andy and let go of his hips. Andy fell down to my chest, not caring that he was laying on his semen. "That was great. Crap Allen." Andy said breathless. I chuckle tiredly. "Glad you liked it." I said before sharing a kiss with him.

We stay close until the drying cum and the condom became an issue. Before Andy went to wash I said, "You are welcome to stay here until Darrel comes back. And I'll talk to Steven in two days. I won't mention this to him. Okay?" I said. Andy nodded with a blush before rounding the corner. 

I waited till he was out of sight to shoot a quick text to Darrel. After a moment, Darrel came back and I smile. Andy rounded the corner and said, "I do need a little help washing up. You mind reach those hard to reach place?" I smile and said, "Sure. That's what brother are for." before joining him in shower sex.

  
  
**The Text Message.**  
 

Allen: Andy and I finally done it. It was a success. How are you and Ryan?

Darrel: Ryan and I are having a quiet session tonight, but it looks like he don't know how to be quiet.

Allen: Have fun. Lol. Have Ryan stay at your place when you come back. We'll get Steven then.

Darrel: Will do babe. This have been long overdue. Will get the couple after Steven if things works out.

Allen: Don't worry. It will. Have fun.


	2. My bitch

Darrel came out the bathroom and dried himself off. Ryan was already get ready for bed wearing nothing but boxers. Darrel and Ryan was close friends and as many picked on them, boyfriends. Darrel and Ryan always dismissed the tease, but it didn't stop them from doing things only couples do. 

But as Darrel watch Ryan murmur to himself, he knew Ryan needed to let out some steam. Not to mention when Ryan describe to argument, he knew Ryan was in the wrong just as much Ryan knew himself. But he had an anger issue and Ryan refuse to get counseling. 

He seen nothing wrong with the way he was, but Darrel smile slyly and knew he was going to teach Ryan a lesson in being submissive. Darrel didn't bother putting anything on and walk towards the bed. Ryan saw him and rose and eyebrow. "Going nude I see. I would have thought you putting on a show for me." I chuckle and came up with an idea.

"You know, I was practicing my lap dancing for Allen, but is it okay I practice on you? A friend to a friend?" Ryan shrugged. "I don't mind." I smile and went to the living room to get a chair before closing my door and locking it. I place it in the middle of my room and went to grab a bag from under my bed. "What's in the bag?" Ryan asked.

"Toys." I said simply. "Um...For what?" Ryan said, very confused. "Just sit on the chair, will ya?" Ryan rolled his eyes and listened. I'm have to fix that attitude. I pulled out a pair of handcuffs and tied his hands behind him around the chair. Then I pulled out a blindfold. 

"Darrel, isn't that a bit much." I smiled widely and shook my head. I covered his eyes with it and said, "If you be obedient, I'll take it off." "What!" Ryan responded, a bit panicky. I pull out a ball gag.

"Don't worry. It's only for a little bit, but that's if you can listen and pay attention. Now if I have to hurt you like you did your boyfriends, I won't hesitate. Now open up."I said calmly. "Wait.." I took the moment and stuff the ball gag in his mouth and tie it tight. 

Ryan choke and made noises in anger. I rolled my eyes and grab the cock ring. I tried to yank down Ryan's boxers, but he started kicking. I huffed and stood over him. He really is making this hard. When he can close to kicking me in the groin, I backhand him hard against his cheek. Ryan got quiet. 

"I told you, I will hurt you Ryan. You are not in charge. Your anger means nothing to me. So you might as well shut the hell up and do as I say, when I say. Now sit still." I said harshly. I tried again to yank Ryan's boxers down and this time, Ryan didn't fight.

"Good boy." I praised him. A blush colored his cheeks. So Ryan likes praise. I slip the cock ring on him. Ryan hissed at the coldness and struggle a bit. I bit his thigh and Ryan yelp. "Now now, you were just doing so good." Ryan growl. I rolled my eyes. Might as well take off the blindfold now that I have everything on him.

I took off the blindfold and reveal Ryan's angry glare. I smile sweetly at that. I lean close to his face and looked him in the eyes. "By the end of this night, you will obey me. If I want you on your knees and sucking my cock, you will do it without hesitation, do you understand?" I said.

Ryan growl back. I glare back and grip his hair hard. Ryan cried out in pain. I made him stand up and threw his face on the bed. I wrestled with him as I force his hands and tied him to the bed with his face to the bed. Ryan kept making noises, but it wasn't loud enough to wake my family. I shook my head. Then I received a text from Allen and smile.

So Allen finally got laid with Andy. One down, four to go. I looked at Ryan, who tired himself out. "Are you ready to listen or do I have to go get the big toy?" Ryan looked at me with fire in his eyes. I shrugged And dig in my bag. I pulled out lube and a big vibrator. Ryan blush at the pink thing. I giggle with delight. I got behind Ryan. 

Time to have fun. I coated my fingers in lube. "I suggest you relax for this. I'm not as nice to use foreplay right now." I stuck in a finger without warning and wiggle it around. Ryan made some noise until it turn into moans. "That's right baby. Good boy." I push in another finger and scissor him open. Ryan groan in pain as I stood on my knees behind him and kiss his back. 

"It'll be worth it baby. Do you think you can take in another finger?" Ryan nodded and push back on my fingers. "Don't be such a naughty whore. I'll give it to you when I decide to, no matter how much you want it." Ryan whine. I chuckled. So needy. I took out my fingers and lube the toy. 

"Since you're so needy, I'll give it to you now without proper prep." I said. Ryan was going to make a noise of regret, but it was too late. I push the vibrator in slowly, watching Ryan's hole take it in. Ryan groan from pleasure and pain. I place my hand on his shoulder and made him push back on it. "You were needy for more fingers, you better take this thing." 

Ryan put his face down on the bed and arch his back. Once the toy was fully in, I kiss down his back and gave him praise. I reach around to his hard dick and gave it a couple strokes. "Seem like someone like the pain. But since you did a good job, I'll take the ball gag out of your mouth. Good boys gets rewards." Ryan made a happy noise. 

I untied the ball gag and pull it out of his mouth. Ryan took a deep breath of air and sighed. He was going to speak, but I cut on the vibrator at a low speed. Ryan moan loudly so I smack him on the bottom. "Keep quiet boy. Unless you want to be seen with an vibrator up your ass." Ryan shook his head, but his eyes were lustful as the vibrator was against his prostate. 

After a few moments of watching him and finger my ass as well, I wiggle myself under him and turn up the vibration. Ryan bury his head against my neck. I wrap my legs around his hips and move his head so I can properly kiss him. Ryan moan into the kiss and tried to move his hands, but it was still attach to the headboard.

I bit his lips and suck on it before slipping my tongue in his mouth. His spit mingle with mine as his very hard rub against my ass and balls. I moan and separated from his lips. "Baby, do this one thing and I promise I'll will make you feel so good in the end. Fuck me hard and make me cum without cumming. If you do, you will suffer all night with that cock ring and the vibrator on the highest level and you won't be able to do anything since you will be tied up. Don't make this night end on a bad note. Alright?"

Ryan nodded and said with a hoarse voice, "Yes. Whatever you want." I ran my finger through his hair. "Good boy. Now give me a kiss." Ryan quickly planted a sweet, lustful kiss on my lips. I raise my hips till my hole lined up with dick. "Go ahead baby. Make me feel good." 

Ryan pressed in and I groan as the thick cock entered me. "Damn baby." I said. Ryan kiss around my neck and sucked on a few spots. Once I felt the cock ring and very tight balls, I chuckled. "Don't disappoint me boy." I toyingly said. Ryan whined. He move his hips slowly and I grip his shoulders. 

"Do it baby. Get back at me for all the things I did." Ryan moved his hips faster. I gritted my teeth and ignore the pleasure that course through my body. He was going to work to get those toys off of him. "Fuck me harder like a bitch you are. You are my bitch tonight and if you don't pleasure me, I'll make sure it will course through you all fucking night." 

I slap him a couple times and told him to go faster. Once he found my prostate, he piston in my like a dog in heat. "Fuck Yes!!" I grip his shoulders tightly and was sure to leave bruises. Ryan cried out, but did not cum in me. "Good boy. Don't you fucking cum in me bitch." 

He bit down on me and I cried out in pain. It all felt so good. "Fuck babe! Make me yell baby! Make my brothers hear you fuck their little brother hard. Come on baby" I taunted. He hit my prostate harder and heard the bed band against the wall. 

I grip him harder as the pleasure was too much to ignore. I cried out with Ryan's name out my mouth. Ryan kept going and my gosh it was too good. I saw white on the back of my eye lids and my body spasm as it was tight. I grip Ryan's hips and made him slow down to a stop. I breathe heavily as Ryan.

Once my feeling was coming back to me, I felt that he was still hard. "Good boy baby. I'll stick to my promise. You made me so proud." I said breathless. Ryan's body was tense and I could tell he was fighting his own pleasure. I hummed in approvement and untie his hands. 

I made him go on his back before straddling him. His hand held my hips tightly. I raise my hips and line my hole with his cock before taking him all at once. Ryan wince, but said nothing. 

I was proud. "You can cum baby. You deserve it." I rocked a little on him, but he needing no help as he fill me up to the brim. I moan at the feeling. Ryan basically cried as he empty himself in me, raising his hips to go deeper. Tears stream down his face when he was done. 

"Good boy. I told you I will make you feel good. You did such an amazing job." I praised him. I kiss him lightly and he return it tiredly. "Now tell me, who are you?" I asked. "Your good boy. Your bitch." I smile. It was a nice feeling of his cum running out my ass. I haven't felt so full for a long time.

"You right about that baby. Now get some rest while I clean you up." Ryan hummed tiredly before closing his eyes. I got off him and walked towards the bathroom. Andy and Ryan was taken, now it's time to seal the deal with Steven. I chuckled lowly. Steven won't know what hit him.

 **Text message**  
 

Allen: Hey Steve, How are you? Darrel and I was planning on checking up on you tomorrow. Is that okay?

Steven: Yeah sure. I don't mind. How's Andy?

Allen: Trust me, he's well taken care of. Showing him nothing but love. But Darrel and I was just worried about you though since you are alone.

Steven: Nah, I'm fine. But I guess company would be nice. Need me to prepare something?

Allen: Just be prepare to open up for us. We're there for you. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	3. Fuck my Boyfriend

Steven felt horrible being in the empty house without his lovers. He can't even remember why he was so angry at Ryan, but he regretted it. That argument drove Andy away crying and that hurt him more than anything. He remembers the burning hate in Ryan's eyes and he'll give anything to have him back and beg him for forgiveness.

He never felt bad than he did now. That's probably why he agree to hang with the two people who was taking care of his lovers. They were nice to take them in and also go see him. Maybe a movie night should help feel better. The first person to arrive was Allen. They smile and hugged and talked about how time were when they didn't have boyfriends and responsibility.

Times were easier and hanging with Allen alone brought a smile to his face. Allen watched Steven closely. Steven was like a mixture of Ryan and Andy. He could get emotionally attach like Andy in the inside, but on the outside, he was a protector like Ryan and ready to stand up for anyone who needs it. 

That's why he and Darrel knew Steven would be the second hardest to persuade or forced to have sex. They didn't want to rape their friends, but they also didn't want to give them a choice. They were going to have what they were after and that was sex. 

He and Darrel love each other very much, but they wanted to have more options when it came to sex and what's better than having sex with people you know and trust. His friends though...eh, they'll come around. But now that they have two in the palm of their hand, how can they get Steven on board. He decided to let Darrel take lead when he get here. Darrel drove his car to Steven's house and parked.

He smile at the thought of finally taking Steven's dick in his ass. After he heard that he was bigger than Allen, which he didn't believe until Allen told him it was true, he dreamt of taking the huge dick just as much as Allen dreamt of taking Andy's cute, bouncy ass. He was going to enjoy this, but he have to play this smart.

He got out the car and check himself out. A cute, see through t-shirt with tight booty shorts that hugged his ass just right. He knew it would attract his attention and he would wing it from there. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He fluff his hair and made sure his make-up was good before the door opened. 

Steven open the door and immediately blush as he saw Darrel with such a attention grabbing outfit. Darrel smiled. "Hey Steven." Darrel hugged him tightly and briefly wonder how he was going to get Steven's shirt off. Steven hug him back, resisting the urge to really touch Darrel's perky ass in those tight shorts. Steven let Darrel in, and basically seal his lusty doom.  


Darrel smile as he looked at Allen. "Hey baby!" I said happily. Allen smiled and lifted me up and grab my ass as he kiss me hard, moaning included. Allen put me down and addressed Steven. "Sorry man. Haven't seen him for a few days." 

Steven wore a blush on his cheeks, but shook his head. "It's fine man. I understand." He responded sadly. I turn to him and put my hands on my hips. "You know I don't have to leave you out right?" I asked lowly. Steven rolled his eyes ignore what I said. He sat down on the couch and looked at whatever was on the T.V. I pouted. I was going to get that dick. 

I looked at Allen and he shrugged before sitting down on the couch too. Boys. I went to the couch and sat in the middle and turn my attention to Steven. "So Steven, tell me what's wrong?" I asked. I have to ease in with him. Steven turn to me. 

"Surly you heard it from Ryan." I responded. I smiled. "I have, but honestly, Ryan just made himself look bad. I think he was in the wrong. And he knows it too." Steven was shock. "Wait, you're not siding with Ryan? I thought for sure you was going to side with him and tell me off." Steven said in disbelief. Bingo. I placed a hand on his knee. 

"All because I'm close to Ryan doesn't mean I care about you too. I'm not biased. And trust me when I say I gave Ryan a mouthful last night." I responded with a sly smile. Keeping to my word, when Ryan and I went to bed, I told him to suck me off and Ryan did it without hesitation. Ryan low-key love being controlled. It was just the matter of who. Steven place a hand on top of mine.

"Thanks Darrel. But now I have to get him back somehow. Is he still angry at me?" I shook my head. "He has other things on his mind now." Steven nodded happily. I frown as he move hand from on top of mine. Loyal bastard. I stood in front of him with a smile as Steven looked confused and Allen looked like he wanted to laugh.

He did told me that Steven is hard to crack, but if I can get through to Steven, I can get through Lander. "Steven, next week, I'm going to a club with Lander and I wanted to know if this is sexy enough. Allen will tell me whatever I want to hear, but want to hear it from someone else I'm not around much." Steven looked up and down with a blush. "Yeah, you look good to me." I pouted. 

"No, like would you sleep with me kind of sexy." Steven averted his eyes. "I think you should ask Allen instead." Allen huffed. "Dude, just answer the question. Would you sleep with Darrel?" Steven looked pleading at Allen before looking at me. "I guess." Allen raise an eyebrow. "So you trying to say Darrel don't look sexy enough to sleep with? Are you telling me he's ugly?" Steven shook his head.

"No No, I'm not saying that at all!" Steven said panicky. I pretended to get angry. "Yes you are. Fine then." I walked to the kitchen and crossed my arms. Allen will work his magic on Steven. I shook my head. I'm starting to think Lander is easier than Steven. Then again, I'm not that close to Steven like I am with the others. Great.

I heard Steven footsteps as he got closer to the kitchen. He clear his throat, but I refuse to turn to him. "Look Darrel, I'm sorry. It's just that your boyfriend was in the room." Steven was way too nice. I shook my head and said, "I know what you meant. I'm not hot and you don't find me attractive." "That's not what I meant Darrel. You are hot and attractive. And if you were single, I would sleep with you."

I smile, but made sure Steven didn't see. "You're just saying that." I said in disbelief. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I school my features to a frown before I turn around and faced him. Steven bit his lip as he looked at mine. "I mean it Darrel." He place his fingers under my chin and lifted my head before he placed his lips on mine. 

I felt myself getting hard in my shorts. I teased Steven's lips with my tongue and Steven open his mouth as he grab my ass. I moan as he squeeze my butt. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close enough to feel his growing dicking in his pants. I lifted me and put me on the kitchen table, getting in between my legs. 

The shorts wasn't helping my ever growing problem between my legs as Steven bit my lips before separating. He kept his head close to mine as he touch me through my shorts. I moan and threw my back, allowing him to kiss my neck and down my throat. I spread my legs more, wishing I was naked right now. With a clearing of the throat, I knew my wish would be granted. Steven jump back and stare at Allen with shame.

"Um...Allen, Look man-" "Why you stop? Keep going. I was just going to join." Steven was so confused. "You're not mad?" He asked. I lean back on the table and played with Allen's pants, trying to unbutton it. "I'll be mad if you don't take his shorts off and fuck him so hard that he won't be able to walk the next day." 

I finally unbutton Allen pants and Allen chuckled. He slid his hands down my sides before lifting my thin shirt. I held my arms out straight so he can take it off. Then I felt a tug at my shorts and smile as Steven unbutton mine and slid them off of me, my underwear coming off as well. I moan at the freedom. Allen lean over me and lovingly kiss my nipples as I mouth at his cloth dick still in his underwear. 

I felt a pair of hands on my hips before a warm mouth covered my dick. "Oh Fuck!" I moan out. Allen moved so I could see Steven suck me off. Allen chuckled as I felt total bliss. "Let move to the bedroom so we can have some fun. Carry him Steve." With a final suck, Steven pop off my cock and took off his shirt before carrying me. 

I kiss him as he walked to the bedroom. Allen took off his shirt and pants then dig in the drawer next to the bed and pulled out lube. I guess he wants Steven to go raw in me. I didn't mind. Steven threw me on the bed and took off his pants and underwear. I glued my eyes to his long thick dick. My mouth watered and low key thought Ryan was holding back information when we exchange sex stories.

With what Steven was packing, that got to be good sex every time they have sex. It wasn't fully hard yet, but if was close to being there. "Oh baby, wait till it's in you." Allen said. I moan at the thought. "All fours Darrel." Steven said, a little shy and commanding. Allen got behind me. "You can command him Steve. 

Trust me when I said we're going to hurt him good tonight." Allen said with a promise. Steven ran his finger through my hair before gripping it and making me suck his gorgeous dick. I open my mouth and try to take as much as I can, but then Allen push my hair down more till Steven's head was my throat. "Be rough as you want with him Steve. He's fine and has no gag reflex." 

I heard Steven moan above me as he move my head on his dick. Sometimes his hips jerk and I choke, but he seem to like that. As Steven was moaning, Allen was lubing his fingers before pushing in my hole. I moan on Steven's dick, which made moan and go faster. Allen added more fingers and enjoy the the view. 

Darrel was in total bliss and Steven was losing his shyness and was loving Darrel's mouth. It was really about them tonight, but next week, Allen was planning on sleeping with Nick next. Allen added another finger and tease Darrel's prostate and heard him moan. Steven lifted Darrel head and kissed him passionately and stroke Darrel hard and fast.

Allen pushed his fingers deeper and focus on his prostate. Just when he recognize Darrel was going to cum, Allen pushed Steven's hand off Darrel cock and Darrel whined. Steven started kissing Darrel's neck on one side and Allen kissed on the other, their hands running all over his body as Allen add a third finger and piston his fingers in and out of his hole.

Darrel felt like it was too much to handle cried with pleasure. Two tall, strong men worshipping his small body was a wet dream that was coming true. Allen took out his finger and turn Darrel around. "He's ready." I shared a kiss with Allen and he got off the bed. I turn to my back and held my legs out like a whore. Steven chuckled.

"Aren't you eagered." He said toyingly. "You have no idea." I responded. Steven line his fully hard and thick dick to my hole and held himself over me. He push in gently but it was still bigger than what I was used to. I groan and threw my head back. Steven hung his head and gritted his teeth. "Fuck baby. You feel so good." I smile and held his sides.

He was so deep inside me. I never felt so full. Once he was all the way in, I sighed. "You have to be a nine inch. Fuck me. You are so deep." I groan out. Steven shower me in kisses before he kiss me fully as he move inside me. I moan as he went slow, but he soon he went faster. "Oh Yes!" I grip him harder as he sped up.

He started hitting my prostate hard and I felt tears slide down my face. I push him up until I was able to bounce on him while holding on his shoulders. "Fuck me. Fill me up baby." I moan out. Steven grab my hips and rock me hard as he bit my neck. "Fucking milk me babe." Steven moaned. He sounded so good when he cursed.

My fingers marked his back as he made me go faster, heat traveling down my belly. "Steve!" I cried out as I painted his chest and stomach. Steven held me tight has he release in me. "Fuck!" I kept rocking as I milk his gorgeous dick. "Oh Fuck!" After a minute and his thick cum slid down my thighs, Steven laid me down only to get warm cum painted on my face. 

The familiar taste told me it was Allen's. Steven scoop some cum from my ass and put it in my mouth. I happily swallowed it. "I hope you know you are not done." Steven said as i felt his dick twitch inside. I smile. "I wouldn't dream of it." 

**Text Message**

Allen: Hey Nick. I heard next week Darrel and Lander going clubbing. You mind coming over to my house then?

Nick: Sure Man. Mind if I bring drinks? I need to let loose. 

Allen: Nope. That would be perfect. Looking forward to a good time.


	4. The Virgin

Things was going as plan. After the day Allen, Steven, and Darrel had sex, Steven got back together with his boyfriend, but with slight changes. It showed when everybody got together to hangout.

Andy was a blushing mess whenever Allen showed a display of affection and was all cuddly against him. Ryan was himself on the outside, but whenever Darrel spoke, he gave his all attention to him, which helped with his relationship as well. 

He was also a lot more flirty when he was horny. Steven was the same, but wasn't afraid to show his dominant side and was showing Darrel and Allen a lot more affection. Nick and Lander saw this and had different opinions. Nick found it cute, but if no one was mad about how how things are, then there is no reason to bring it up.

Lander on the other hand, was not a fan of this change. Like Steven was, he suspicious and all they answers pointed to Darrel. Darrel knew his friend was eying him and every time Lander frown at him, Darrel gave an innocent smile. That did not ease Lander, but he was going to get answers with Darrel alone when they go out. 

But we'll get to that later.

Allen wave Darrel away and got ready for Nick to come over. He slip on a tight t-shirt and sweats. He made sure the house smelt sweet and the bedroom was prepared. After talking with Darrel, he agreed to have him use the bed. It will be Nick's first time having something in his ass and Darrel respected that and told Allen to be sweet to him.

Allen was going for the romantic route since it will be Nick's first, but first he have to tempt him to want it. It will probably be slightly hard since he was with Lander and they have a very tight relationship. Darrel will have his hands full with Lander.

Allen spray on some cologne and pulled out the food before making two separated plates, then place it on the living room table. Allen checked the time and looked out the door and saw headlight parking in his driveway. Allen smiled and open his door to greet his friend. Nick got out the car with a smile and a bottle of wine.

Nick missed the time he had with his friends. He was going to hangout with Steven early in the week, but after hearing all the drama that happen, he figure that he should let Steven spend time with his boyfriends instead. He hugged Allen and briefly smelt the cologne and notice the tight shirt that outline his nipples. 

Allen have been keeping up with his workouts. He briefly wonder if Allen would like to workout with him sometime. Allen put an arm around him and walked him inside the house after greeting him. The room was dim and it had a nice smell to it with nice food prepared already on the living room table Nick rose an eyebrow and looked at Allen, who took the wine.

"What's up with this?" Nick asked. Allen grab a bucket of ice and two wine glasses. Allen had a plan, but he have to do it right. He wasn't the master of deceit like Darrel was, but he thought of himself as pretty decent. He turn to Nick with a smile. 

"I just wanted this night to be special. Besides, it has the perfect atmosphere for us to hangout tonight." Nick shrugged. "True. The wine does complements it right. And I do have to talk to you about something." I poured the wine in the glasses and place the wine in the bucket of ice.

"What about?" Nick and I sat down on the couch and sip wine as we ate. "It's about Darrel. You know I look out for you and stuff, but I think Darrel is cheating on you with Ryan or Steven." I sipped on the wine slowly before answering. "Nah man. You know he's over friendly when it comes to his friends." I answered.

"Well that explains Ryan, but what about Steven? They never acted like that before." I rolled my eyes. "Last week, they decided to do some bonding. Trust me, I was there." Nick looked unsure, but let it go. I waited till he took another sip of his wine to put my plan in motion. "Since we're on this topic, I have something to tell you." 

Nick smile and turn to me. "You have my attention buddy." I cleared my throat. "Look, the thing is...I like you. A lot." I moved closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. Nick blushed and put his wine glass down. "Look man. I'm honored and all, but you have your boyfriend and I have mine and we got to honor that as well." 

I cock my head and try to look sad. How does Darrel do this? "Are you at least curious?" I asked. Nick shrugged. "I'm a guy. I'm curious about many things. I'll even admit that I sometimes dream about your boyfriend, but at least I'm keeping my hands to myself. I really love Lander." 

I lean close to him and said, "He doesn't have to know," I whispered before I kissed him. Nick made a noise of protest, but didn't move. I back away slowly and look him in his eyes. "Um...Allen. Y-you m-m-must be...um...Drunk, yeah, drunk."

I smile and slid my finger down his chest. Nick laughed nervously and remove my hand. "Look, why don't I take you to bed? Some rest will help you." He grab my hand and lift me to my feet. He turn to lead me to the bedroom, but I pull him to my chest and started kissing his neck and grab his ass.

Nick yelped and froze in my grasped. I push his hips towards mine so he could feel my growing hard-on against him. Nick placed his hands on my shoulder and I grab his face to kiss him fully. I push him backward till his his back hit the wall and grind against him.

Nick gave quiet moans in the kiss. I bit his lips a little and grasp his cloth dick, making him open his mouth. I plunge my tongue in his mouth and savor the taste of wine in his mouth. I gave him little strokes before I tried to unbuckle his pants. 

Nick finally reciprocated as his mouth move against mine and tongue tangle against mine. Once his button gave way, I separated from his lips and dig my hand down his pants and boxers and gave his dick long hard stroke. Nick gasp and close his eyes in pleasure. I bit along his neck and make dark hickies to his collarbone.

Nick moan louder as his fingers grip my shoulders. I chuckle on his skin. "Let's go to the bedroom." I said against his skin, approving the hickies on his neck. I took in the lustful look on his face. I smile and took his hand and led to the bedroom. Nick suck in a breath at what I did to my room.

Rose petals laid on the bed and candles lit in the bathroom. I chuckle at Nick's surprised face and took off my shirt. He looked at my and bit his lips. I grab his hips before I slid them down to grasp his ass. "Don't worry honey, things will run smoothly with me." 

Nick whine as I knead his cute butt. Then I slid my hand up and lift his shirt up till it was over his head. I gave him a small kiss and push him towards the bed. Nick stumble a little, but walked towards the bed. He sat down sadly and finger the rose petals. I went to stand in front of him and lifted his legs.

"Nick, I know you love Lander just as much as I love Darrel, but you can still be with him. This is to just give ourselves more options." Nick looked confused. I plant another kiss to his lips before speaking. "I had sex with Andy and Darrel had sex with Ryan. 

Then that bonding thing I told you about with Allen, Darrel and I had a three way with him. Very fun time last week. And yes everyone knew and we were okay with it. Everyone loved their boyfriend, but now we have more options if we want to spice things up."

Nick thought about it before reaching for my jeans. "Is Darrel going to have sex with Lander?" Nick asked. I snickered and push him back on the bed. "Darrel doesn't give up on something he wants. Lander will fight him, but in the end, yes they will have sex." I explained. 

Nick crawl back in the bed as I pull his pants and underwear off. "All this for me? Even though this is just for sex?" I shrugged. "This is your first time Nick." Nick blushed. I lean in and kiss his lips slowly before trailing down his chest, giving love to his hard nipples, till I felt his light pubic hair and his hard dick hit face.

Nick moan softly and arch his back slightly as I place my mouth on the tip of his dick. Nick raise his legs and put them on my shoulders. I bob my head at a steady pace until Nick moan out that he was close with a blush. I pop off until he ejaculated on himself. I chuckled. "Pretty quick, even for you Nicky."

Nick tried to glare at me, but it honestly didn't work. Then the strangest thing happened, my phone started ringing and it was from Darrel trying to facetime me. He knew what I was doing with Nick. I reach over to my drawer and pulled out my phone, lube, and a condom. I answered and put it on the bed.

"Yes babe? I'm busy." I answered. "I know hon, just want you know who to have a nice surprise." Nick panic and tries to sit up, but I push him down with a sweet kiss. "Give me a minute baby and I'll set up. Just getting to the good part." I said. Nick looked worried. "My bad hon. I'll wait." I smile at Nick and kiss his inner thigh. 

He still look nervous, but didn't move his legs from my shoulders. "It's okay baby. Just talk to me." Nick nodded and tried to relax. I move the phone to my dresser and set it at a good angle so Darrel and Lander watched us. They were already naked from the looks of it. Nick looked away in embarrassment. 

I kissed down his thigh. Then I lube up my fingers and lightly touch his rim. Nick jump and looked frighten. "Trust me." I said. He nodded and kept his eyes on me. I pushed in a finger and he gritted at the intrusion. I started stroking his dick at a steady pace to distract him and slowly, Nick relaxed as I wiggle the finger around.

"Good job." I praised. Nick smile timidly. Then I add another finger. He didn't grimace as much, but you could tell it hurt. I lean forward and slide my tongue over the tip of his cock and Nick yelp. I chuckle as the taste of his sweet precome swirl in my mouth. 

Then he started moaning a little around an area and I knew I was around his prostate. Digging my finger deeper, I found it by Nick cried in pleasure and his hole tightening around my fingers. I play with that spot and watch Nick lose himself. 

He gripped the bed and gritted like his was fighting the pleasure, but it always won as he cover his mouth as a loud cry came from his lips. I added another finger and Nick acted like it was too much. I stop stroking his cock and felt my neglected cock in my sweats.

I lean over Nick and kiss his lips. His hand automatically grip my back and drew red lines on it. I groan and move my fingers. I stood up and took off my sweats and underwear. My balls felt heavy and my dick stood at attention. Nick looked at it and looked away. 

"Don't tell me you are scared of this. Once you see Steven's, your mouth will drop." Nick glare at me and I snickered. I slip on the condom and moan at the sensations going through my body. I lube it up and got back between Nick's legs. Nick spread his legs, his eyes full of lust. 

I shook my head with a smile and held myself over him. "It'll help if you breathe and relax okay?" Nick nodded. I began to push in slowly, the sudden feeling the erupt in the condom going through my body. "Fuck me." I groan out. Nic was gloriously tight. It reminded me of the first time I had sex with Darrel. I lasted two that time. 

I told myself that was not going to happen tonight. Nick's nails digging into my skin distracted me from my pleasure and I was thankful. Once I was buried to my ball in Nick, he sigh with a half laugh. "No I know how Lander felt the first time." I chuckled and gave him a sweet kiss.

"You remind me of Darrel's and I first time. So fucking tight." Nick blushed, but smile. I proceeded to make more hickies on Nick's neck and eyed my phone. Lander looked lustful as he watched us intently. Darrel was behind him playing with Lander's nipples. 

I was surprised it was pierced. Lander lean his head back on Darrel's shoulder and Darrel proceeded to kiss Lander's neck. "Allen?" I looked at Nick. He looked calm and not at all nervous no more. "I'm ready now." He told me. I lean to kiss him deeply.

I move my hips at a slow pace as Nick and I moan into each other mouth. Nick wrapped his legs around me and marked up my back with a promise. I moved my hips faster, but couldn't find his prostate. I growl into the kiss and separated. 

I lift one of Nick's legs and put it on my shoulder. I placed my hand on both sides of Nick's head and Nick gripped my biceps and shoulder. I piston in and out of Nick's tight hole with vigor. "Ahhh!" Nick cried out and tighten himself around my cock. "Damn babe!" 

I focus on that spot, loving the music out of his mouth. "Ahhh fuuuck!!" I closed my eyes in lust, pleasure coursing through my body, the rush of heat had me tightening my balls as it slap against Nick's ass.

"AL!!!" Nick cried out. His hole tighten and his nails drew lines down my arms as he came hard onto his abdomen and chest, some reaching his face. "Nick!!" I empty myself into the condom, my hips losing rhythm. I slowed to a stop when Nick whined. 

Then we heard a cry of pleasure from my phone. Nick and I both watched at the hot scene. Tiredly, Darrel said, "Thanks baby. Give Nick a proper bath. I think I have something under the sink that should help him." I laugh tiredly and laid on top of Nick, cleaning his face with my tongue. 

"Will do babe. See you tomorrow." Darrel, being lazy, threw something at his phone to cover it up, but did not hang up facetime. I rolled my eyes and kissed Nick. "Let's get you that bath." Nick hummed, but close his eyes only to fall asleep a minute later. I shrugged. He can wait till morning.


	5. Fight Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would y'all like Incest or nah?
> 
> Darrel do have brothers and one of them is straight, and I'm want to use that to transit to the females. Get some girl on girl action in this. 
> 
> You can request AUs and one of my babies you want to hook up. I will have all names the next chapter and if no one tells me no to incest (kudo if you want incest. It will let me know if you are expecting it), it will be a incest fic the next one. 
> 
> Thank you for the hits and the few kudos that I have. Make sure to check out my other works. Much love.

Lander wave Nick goodbye and waited for Darrel to arrive. They are not going to the club. Lander talked to his friends over the phone and most of of the fingers pointed to Darrel seducing most of them except Andy. 

He didn't know who went first, but Lander figure Allen wouldn't do anything to Nick. After all, while yes Allen was there when Darrel had sex with Steven, Steven told him it was mostly Darrel who wanted him that night.

Lander consider contacting Darrel's brothers so they had a stern talking to, but he wasn't going to rat out his friend like that....not yet. Not even ten minutes after Nick left, he heard a beep of the horn, meaning Darrel was here. Time for him to explain and stop this foolishness.  


Darrel park his car with a smile. His friends/lovers told him Lander called them and told him to stay away from Lander. Darrel wasn't really worried, but he was lost on how he was going to get Lander to have sex with him. He is expecting a fight with him though. 

Lander being glaring at him when they hung out earlier this week with the rest of their friends. Lander was a hard nut to crack, but he hope by the end of the night, Lander will nut in him. 

He straighten his dress that hug his curves and flare out a little at his waist and stop at mid-thigh with a cute purse that held lube and condoms along with my phone across my body. He watch Lander open the door and saw he wasn't even dressed for the club.

Fine with me, but that ruin the chances of making him drunk and having drunken sex with him. He was dress in a loose tee and shorts, showing off his caramel sweetness that was his smooth legs. I gave a small wave happily, but just crossed his arm and watched me carefully.

I shrugged and walked in his house. "What happen? Though we were going clubbing." I said. Lander close the door and faced me, arms still crossed. "We need to talk. What the hell is going on with you?" Lander said with slight anger. 

"I don't know-" "Don't play games with me Darrel. I know about Ryan and Steven and you somehow made Allen had sex with Andy. They're in a relationship Darrel. You don't mess with that." I stared boredly at Lander. I sorta expect a lecture from Lander, but this was getting old. 

"First of all, they were on a break when I did those things. Second of all, they're okay with it. Third of all, I didn't make Allen do shit. When been going out and sharing a third person to have sex with. When I find out about his fantasy and confusion when it came to Andy, I gave him permission to screw Andy when the chance came. And the chance came when you were on a date with Nick." Lander rolled his eyes. "And what about the other two?" 

I shrugged. "Ryan was wrong in the argument that broke their relationship, so I punished him and taught him a lesson. And to be honest, I just wanted Steven long, big dick. I was sorta wrong for that, but everything worked out in the end and now everyone is fuck buddies. Relationships stayed the same, but if we want to have sex with someone else, why not my friends." 

Lander shook his head. "You should've left them alone Darrel. You are making yourself out to be a whore." I frown. I didn't like that word. " I'm not a whore. I just have a very high sex-drive." I said walking up to him. Who is he to call me a whore?

"Oh really? Took you about three days to get in Ryan's and Steven's pants." Lander said. I got to his face with a glare. "It's my life, not yours. And If I want to have sex with you, I'm going to do just that." 

Then I grab Lander's face and planted my lips against his. Lander tried to push me back, but I held him close. He tried back away, but that ended with us falling to the floor. 

Lander kick his feet and tried to roll us over. I reach between his legs and grab his cloth groin. He groan in my mouth and as I stroke him, being a male, started moaning. He caught me off guard when he use his leg to grind against mine and roll us over so I was of the ground. I quickly wrapped my legs around his hips before he separate from the kiss. 

We both breathe heavily and looked at each other as we were rocking hard-ons. Lander eyes filled with lust, but he shook his head and tried to get up with little success. He was angry and frankly, that was hot. "I can help with your problem and show you that Nick is having fun as well. I can promise you that we would never hurt him. 

Lander thought about it and looked away. I smiled, and turn his face towards me so I could kiss him. Instead, Lander bit my lip hard enough to hurt but not draw blood. I retract my lips in shock. "All this is still your fault. Now release me."

I remove my legs from around him and he stood up in anger. I stood up slowly as I watch him. "Prove then. Let me see Nick." Then Lander walked to his bedroom, taking off his shirt with me close behind, taking off my dress. I guess he knew this will end in sex either way. 

I pulled out my phone and place my purse on the bed. I video called Allen and when he answered, he seemed annoyed. I would be too if I was in the middle of sex. I talked to Allen and after a minute, we were able to see Nick laying on the bed with Allen between his legs.

Lander was shock but kept quiet as Nick got fingered by Allen. It was a hot sight. Two muscular guys together and watching their bodies sweat as they had had sex. Instant boner. I watch Lander reach to his hardening cock and gave it a few rubs. 

I sorta hated how this turn out, but I told myself that i will give it a go next time I'm with him alone. Allen gave words of encouragement to Nick and we watch Nick gave a small smile and moan a little. I got behind Lander and watch him react to Allen and Nick. 

I got closer to his back and ran a finger down his spine. Lander shook slightly, but didn't tell me to stop. I kiss the back of his neck and wrapped my hands around his and stroke his cock through his open fly. He lean his head back on my shoulder and I evelope him and kissed down his neck. 

He gave soft moans and I move my hands to his nipples. Those small buds harden under my fingers as Lander bit his lips. I move from behind him to get on his lap, but he forced me on all fours and proceeded to eat my ass. It felt too good. 

Lander's warm tongue made tease my rim and I cried in pleasure. I didn't know Lander was into this. I ached my back and push myself onto Lander's mouth, but clearly he was in control. He moved his mouth and digged in my purse and pulled out the condom and lube his cock.

"Like Ryan, you deserve punishment as well." Lander said slyly. I frown as he lined up his cock to my hole. "You didn't prep me!" I whined. I heard Lander snickered and said, "You don't deserve it." Then he push in and I cried out in pain, but somehow, it felt so good.

I gritted my teeth as I felt myself stretch out around him and buried my face to the bed as I grip the sheets below me. Shit this hurts, but I didn't tell him to stop. When he was balls deep, I sighed in relief as he waited above me. 

Then I felt a kiss on my spine and smiled. "Fucking asshole." I said to him. He chuckled and pulled my hair harshly. I cried out in pain, but again, it felt so good. "That's what you are." He slid his cock out till only the tip was inside, before harshly connecting his hips to my ass. "Fuck!" I shouted. I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Let alone, sit down straight.

He kept going at that speed and I had tears to my eyes. He was going to take his time with my and I wanted nothing but for him to go faster. "Please go faster!" I shouted at him. All he did was laugh at me. I groan as he graze my prostate and wanted to cry. 

"Please go harder!" I whined. "I don't know. I feel like you haven't learnt your lesson." "I learned!" I yelled out as he went harder. Lander tighten his hold my hair as I gritted my teeth. I felt on edge when he went slow, but now that he was going faster, it was too much. 

"Ahhh!" His balls slapped against my ass and it echoed throughout the room. He piston in and out my hole, targeting my prostate with each thrust. I felt my balls tightening and the heat in my belly pooling.

I cried out in pleasure and push myself towards Lander's groin, emptying myself on the bed below. Lander groan lowly and sexily as he empty himself into the condom. "Shit man." My legs gave out and I to the bed. 

I tiredly thank Allen for the videoing and pick up Lander's shirt and through it on my phone. Allen can hang up. "I hate you." I said tiredly to Lander. Lander slip out of me and plop next to me. He pulled me to his chest and I hummed in content. "Fine by me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y'all have oneshots (preferably original, but will check out other fandoms) that you want me to read, kudo, and comment on,  
> Comment below.
> 
> Be sure to tell me if you are okay with incest. (Darrel/Two older brothers = Threesome)


	6. The Teaser gets teased (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is INCEST!!!  
> And this is long. 
> 
> Here's a list as promised of my babies: Darrel, Allen, Ryan, Steven, Andy, Lander, Nick, Daniel, Luke, Zack, Sarah, Nia (This is not me, this isn't even my real name.), Dally, Queneisha, Jake, Brian, Bill, and Cherry. 
> 
> Taking request of AUs 
> 
> Enjoy.

Darrel and his friends had a good month of sharing and caring while being in their own relationships. If anything, they were closer than before. But now Darrel was travelling to an attraction he tries to stay away from. His brothers. Darrel never told Allen nor his friends, it just wasn't something he likes to share. 

But once a month, he spends a week with his brothers just to have family time together. As he drove to his eldest brother's, Daniel's, house, he wonder if he can at least get a bit of fun from his brother without them knowing.

It might be easy with Daniel, since he was gay, but Zack was as straight as a perfectly drawn line and nothing never bend him to try out the other team. Darrel respected that, but Zack was also the hottest one of the trio. Daniel had the brains while Zack had the looks, but Darrel has the title of the baby of the family and he plans to use that.

He was going to enjoy this week and if things well, he might be able to get secretly laid by them. He pulled up to the house and plan out how this was going to work with a smile. He gets his fantasy and nobody will get hurt. Daniel walked out the house with a smile with Zack close behind.  


I got out the car and with a sweet smile and hug them. "Hey guys!" I said happily. "Hey baby! How you been? How Allen?" Zack said as he held me. Daniel went to get my luggage. "We're fine. Been a busy last month, but good thing we have good friends. How's collage?" I asked. 

Zack groan as Daniel chuckled. "It sucks. I'm still wondering how Daniel put up with it when he went in." Zack complained. We all enter the house and it smell like Daniel has been cooking. "That's because I'm smarter than you Zack. You just have to focus on what is being teached to you and you'll be fine." 

Daniel explain before putting my stuff in my room. Zack rolled his eyes and whispered to me. "Our brother is such a nerd." I snickered behind my hand as Daniel walked out my room. He playfully glared at us before resuming his cooking and Zack decided it was the perfect time to try to get on his nerves.

I sat on the bar stool and watched them. Daniel was a lanky and your typical hot nerd. He had glasses on his nose and perfect hazel eyes that always shine with happiness. He was also flamboyant at times but you will always catch him wearing pink somewhere on his body, like right now. 

He had on a pink, sleeveless t-shirt that showed off his nice arms and the his sides completed with a cute shorts on. I just notice he recently shaved. He hates hair on his body. Zack was the opposite. His body was muscular since he like to work out when he's in college but not overly muscular.

It helps him relieve stress is what he said. He wore a tight fitting shirt that said Original OG in white letters on the black shirt with dark jeans that held his butt real good. He looked like a hot bad boy who would own a motorcycle. His black hair trim on the sides and the back while the top was perfectly comb and cover his forehead.

He had icy blue eyes that can freeze you if he ever looked at you and the perfect pouty lips while Daniel had cute thin lips. Two hot boys and they were my brothers of all thing. Life was cruel. I looked down at my hips and curse at my hard-on. "Something wrong hon?" Daniel asked me.

I looked him and smile. "Nah. I'm just going to unpack things, make sure I have everything." Daniel nodded. "Alright then. Lunch almost done. then we were planning on having a scary movie marathon later. You down?" I nodded and hurriedly left. The marathon might be excuse I need. 

Monday Night.

After the movie marathon and waiting in hour in my room until Daniel fell asleep, I sneak into his room and crawl into his bed. Daniel open his eyes and looked at me sleepily. "What's wrong honey?" Daniel voice was rougher now that he was sleepy. "I couldn't sleep." I whispered back and giving my saddest puppy eyes. Daniel sat up on his elbows and gave me a confused look.

"Scary movies never scared you before." I looked away. "I never let Zack pick out the movies before. A mistake I won't make again." That was somewhat true. Zack pick of scary movies was going to be in my head for a while. Daniel chuckled. "True. Come here." 

Daniel open his arm out to me and found he was shirtless with only boxers on. I climb towards him and laid my head on his chest and a leg over one his. He hissed at me cold feet as I chuckled. "Good night Darrel." "Good night Danny." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I waited and savored the feel of his body against me. When he was finally sleep, I closed my eyes and feign sleep as I raised my leg up to his groin. Daniel hummed and tried to move away from my leg, but I used that to grumble and place my full body on him and made sure my groin was against his. 

I hummed as I felt his twitch and slowly grow against mine. Daniel called my name, but I ignored it and continue to feign sleep. Daniel sighed and soon, after staying still, he fell asleep as well. I woke up horny and loving the feel of Daniel's hard-on against mine. 

I grind my hip sleepily and Daniel moan and grind back. I sneaked a peak at Daniel and love the sight. His eyes was squeezed close and bit his lip how I would do. I grinded harder and clench my hand. Daniel grab my ass and turn us around and moan. 

I hurriedly feign someone who was having a wet dream, which wasn't hard, just in time. Daniel woke up and jump back with a yelp. I whine and lifted my hips. To make it better, I moan out Allen's name. I heard Daniel cursed and get off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Once I heard the door close, I smiled. 

Tuesday Night

Daniel acted awkward towards me and confronted me embarrassedly about what happen and told me that it might be best not to sleep with him no more. It honestly hurt, but I nodded and stay close to Zack instead. Zack notice I was upset and took me under his wing, but was also confused why Daniel acted strange around me.

So when that night came, I stayed in Zack's room in sadness. I climb into his bed and Zack automatically wrap his arm behind me and bury his head behind mine. "You okay baby?" I grab his hand that was around me and sighed. "I guess." 

He tightened his hold around me and said, "It okay Darrel. Everything will be fine." I didn't respond and waited till he fell asleep. Once he did, I push my butt against his front and Zack groan. His hips jerk towards mine, making my cock grow. I move my butt again till his hardening, clothed cock rest between my cheeks. 

I held in a moan as it graze my hole. Zack mumble tighten his hold of me and wrap a leg around me. It was the perfect position to fall asleep in. When I woke up, I smile sleepily as he hump against me. His hand was on my hip and gripped it hard as he moan behind me. 

I tried to keep still as he went faster until one low moan later did he cum in his boxers. I wanted to so badly taste it, but Zack wake up at any moment. I didn't have to wait long as Zack groan and open his eyes. Then a minute later, I series of curses, but he reacted differently than Daniel.

He felt my ass timidly and rub down my legs before coming back up and feeling my hard cock. He gave it a few strokes and I moan graciously. It felt too good. Zack snatch his had back and got off the bed. When I heard the door close, I smile and rub my hard-on until I cum as well. 

Wednesday Night. 

Zack didn't act strange around me, but I saw he spare glances at my rear. When we went out shopping, he place his hand on my lower back and kept me close. Another good thing that happen was Daniel. He came up to me and said sorry for pushing me away and hope he could show me.

I shrugged and told him I didn't mind if he didn't. So when night came and I walked into Daniel's room, Zack frown, but said nothing. Daniel smile as we got into the bed. I left space between us, but Daniel didn't like that. "Why you way over there? Come here." 

I gave a nervous smile. "I just don't want to make you to get weird around me no more." I said sadly. Daniel shook his head and drag me over to him. I laid my head on his bare chest and he move my leg over his. "Don't worry about that. It was just hormones. I'm sorry for that." Then he kiss my nose.

I blushed and close my eyes as he cut off the lamp next to him. He was more conscious this time, so I feign sleep for a little while before I raised my leg up again to his crotch. Daniel took a deep breath and move my hips so I was laying on top of him with my crotch against his. 

I hummed in my sleep. He slid his hands down my ass and grip it tightly. I moan and rock my hips against his. Daniel waited a little while before turning us around so he was on top and in between my legs. I made a noise of complaint, but kept my eyes close. "I'm sorry Darrel." Daniel whispered. 

I told myself to keep still as I felt breath over my lips before I felt his lips against mine. His hand rub up and down my body as he slip his tongue in my mouth. He spread my legs wider before he cuffed my balls and pulled my dick out from my boxers and stroke it at a slow constant pace.

I moan and got harder in his hand. he move his lips from mine and kiss down my neck and stop at my nipples to give it love. I raise my hips in time for his hand and grip the sheets below me. He lift his mouth from my nipples and went under the covers to my groin. It was the best blow job I ever had. 

Thursday Night. 

They both acted sweet to me during the day and kept me close. Zack hands were always around me and Daniel always gave me kisses. They also talk to each other when they thought I wasn't paying attention. I didn't know how to feel about that until they got daring.

Just when I got out the shower, Zack was waiting by my bedroom do. I didn't bother covering up, but he did look my up and down which cause my to blush. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He shrug with a sly smile. "Daniel went out to buy a few last minute things, so I decided to talk to you for a moment." 

He walked to me confidently and I raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't wait till I was dressed first." I teased. He took my shirt out of my hands and made me walked backwards till my back touch the cold wall. 

I hissed and stared in shock at Zack, though my cock had a different plan of action as it twitched. "I prefer if you were naked." Then he kissed me hard as he pulled my hips towards his. I didn't know what was in store, but I was going to like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request Any one shots of your own (Preferably Original, but will check out other fandoms.) I will read your work, kudo it, and comment on your work.  
> Comment below what you want me to check out. Much Love to y'all.


	7. Double Fuck (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS INCEST!!!
> 
> Haven't received complaint, so incest would be included until someone comments that they don't like that. 
> 
> Please like, comment, and/or kudo. 
> 
> It really motivates me just like it motivates y'all when you guys write works of your own.

Zack took me to Daniel's room, taking off his clothes as he made out with me. Honestly, I was breathless. I held him close as he grab my ass and slap it. "You like that don't you?" He said in a sexy voice, giving my ass another slap.

I moan as my dick harden, Zack forcing me around and held head to the bed. He brought his hips harshly to my backside, slapping it for good measure. I groan and press my butt harder against him, feeling his hard cock rub against my hole.

Zack lean over me and kissed the back of my neck. I smile and wiggle my butt. He chuckled lowly. "You have been very bad Baby." I hummed as he bit and sucked on neck. His hand slid through my hair and gripped it tightly.

"But damn, you have a nice ass. How would Allen feel it I took it right here right now." I moan at the thought. "You can have it. Put it in me deep." Zack chuckled along my skin. 

"You would want that. I heard what you have been doing to Daniel as well." He got off me and turn me to my back. I blushed and bit my lip, sliding hands down his abs. "I just wanted a taste." I said innocently.

Zack sat me up and looked down at me as he stood in front of me. "And you let Daniel suck you off last night." I smile at Zack. "It was beautiful. But I also wanted to clean you off two nights ago." Zack rolled his eyes. "So you were awake." I nodded and lick his body.

He was so hard under my tongue, his muscles contracting as I bit it lovingly. His cock rub against my chest, precome marking it. I looked up at him as I made out with his abs. He looked at me with lust in his eyes, his fingers touching my cheek. 

He got on his knees and brought his lips to mine. I held tightly. I was was kissing my brother. My brother. And he wants this. I smile into the kiss as I heard a door close. I stop kissing and was going to stand up, but Zack held me down. I grow frightful. What would Daniel think? Daniel entered his bedroom and I looked away in shame and a growing need to cry.

Daniel place something on the floor and got on the bed behind me. "There's no need to be shameful honey." I looked at him in shock and he kiss me with the same passion. 

I turn to Daniel to properly kiss him as Zack crawl on the bed and kiss my neck and ran his hands down my body, still fascinated with my butt. I moan as he tease the head of his cock against my hole, smearing his precome on my rim. I broke the kiss with Daniel and lean back on Zack's shoulder. 

Daniel went to lick at my chest, cleaning Zack's mess on my chest as Zack jack me off, occasionally licking his hand before rubbing me again. "I thought you were straight." I toyed.

Zack smile and kissed my neck. "I am. I just love my brothers more than usual." I smile and hummed as Daniel tease my nipple with the tip of his tongue. We both watch the small bud harden as Daniel blew on the wet bud. "Shit that's hot." I reach behind me and stroke Zack's cock. 

He groan and lift Daniel's head. "I want to be inside him, but I don't know how." Daniel chuckled and turn me around to face Zack and made me go on all fours. "Be a dear and suck him off honey." 

I nodded and held the base of his cock. I licked the tip, loving the sweet taste. I heard him moan above as I wrap my lips around his head. "Your lips look so pretty baby." I slowly took more of his dick and bob my head slowly. Zack groan as he fuck my face, my jaw slack so he could go as far as he want.

Then I felt a cold finger against my rim, teasing it for a while before pushing the finger in. I whine softly at the penetration, use to it since I basically have sex almost every other day. Daniel reach over and jerk me off as he was inserting fingers. 

Zack was quieter than usually so I looked up to see Zack making out with Daniel, teasing his nipples. It was to as I watched and felt myself get harder. Daniel chuckled into Zack's mouth and separated, which was pretty sad. "How do you feel about double penetration?" Daniel asked. 

Zack was confused as I nodded. Daniel smile and made Zack lay on his back and had me over him. Daniel lube Zack up and line me up. "Enjoy your first anal dear brother." Zack rolled his eyes and grip my hips as I went down on him slowly.

"Oh Fuck babe!" I was a little worried Zack might jerk his hips up, but Daniel held him down and I was grateful. I sighed as Daniel kissed the back of my neck. I continued taking more of Zack until I was fully seated. Zack was gripping me hard enough to leave bruises. 

"Shit babe. If I knew you were this tight, I would have done this years ago. Please don't move. I'm about to cum already." Daniel and I laughed at Zack's reaction. He rolled his eyes at us, but looked at us lovingly. 

Daniel and I shared a couple kisses until Zack said he was ready. Daniel placed Zack's hands on my ass as I held myself on Zack's chest. Zack raised hips up and down and groan and squeezed my ass harder. 

I moan at the feeling of him slide in and out, looking at Zack's face. He went faster and slap my ass hard enough that I bet it was red. "Damn baby. Take this dick gorgeous." Slap! I cried out in pleasure and pain, enjoying the roughness of Zack.

But then Daniel raise me up so Zack slipped out of me. "Dammit!" Zack shouted. He sat up angrily, but then looked bashful at Daniel. "Sorry." I giggled and Zack bit my collarbone. "Ouch!" I said and glared at Zack. Daniel laughed behind me. "Ignore him honey." 

I smirk at Zack and share a kiss with Daniel. Zack bit me and sucked a hickey on my collarbone. Daniel line me up to both of them and gently ease me down on both of them.

"Fuck!" I shouted in pain. My hole stretch over the two dicks, sometimes rising a little bit before I took more. Zack rub my dick softly, both of them giving praise and words of encouragement. It took time, but when I was fully seated, tears slipped out my eyes and they both kiss me and gave praise.

After a moment, I lean towards Zack as Daniel adjusted behind me before rocking his hips slowly behind me. Zack and I groan together. Daniel's hands was on my hip and shoulder as Zack was still on my ass.

As it turn pleasurable, Daniel went faster and hit my prostate as Zack lift his hips in time with Daniel. I was in bliss at such a full feeling leaving and coming back in, the moaning and sound of skin slapping skin, Zack spanking and bites and Daniel grips and pulls, I felt like I could die happy at this moment. 

I threw my head back as pleasure throb in my body and my balls super tight. I moan their names louder and louder till I couldn't hold back. I shot my load onto Zack's chest and face, my hole tightening around the two dicks in my ass.

Zac was the first one to cum in me, Daniel following close behind. I milk their dick tempting to keep their cum in me. They huffed and slowly lift me off as they became sensitive, but then felt something hard entering me.

Daniel put it in and I knew what it was. A buttplug. "Gotta get you full for the remaining days we have you baby." I moan, feeling a bit sleepy. Zack chuckled at me and suggest we sleep in his bed. 

Daniel nodded and pulled out a wipe to clean me with. Once he was done, Zack carried me to his room and laid me on his bed softly. Daniel came in a minute later and we all cuddled up under the covers.

"Hey Danny, will this be our little secret?" I asked tiredly. Daniel held me from the front as Zack held me from behind. Daniel kissed my nose and nodded as I heard Zack quiet breathing. "Yeah, our little family secret." He responded. I smiled and sighed at the feeling of my two brothers warmth before falling asleep.


	8. Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting y'all know, Nia is not my real name nor did I put myself in the story. Nia is the complete opposite of me and definitely do not have my personality. This Nia is not me. 
> 
> Also sorry for not posting another chapter in a while, I just wanted to get the plot rolling in my other work 'The New World', The finale of the Help Me series. Go check it out. 
> 
> Please like, kudo, and comment. 
> 
> I'm probably going to butcher this because this is the first lesbian work I wrote.

Sarah had a girls night with Nia and Queniesha. It was sweet that Zack and his brothers spend family time with each other every month. It made Zack happy and he would always come back telling me how his week went. 

She would do the same, but her family was always busy, so she would hang with the girls. Nia and Quen was a flirty pair when put together. They both have boyfriends and the four was a nice pair, but Quen is aggressive when around Nia. As of right now, she was controlling herself as Nia and I played Call of Duty 4.

We all was in our underwear and tank tops as nightfall came. I yarn as it hit noon and ended the game. "Well girls, I'm going to bed." I said stretching up. Nia yarn as well and nodded. "Damn, I didn't know it was this late." Quen rolled her eyes.

"It's not that late. I can put in a movie." I nodded, but told her that I would probably fall asleep to it. Nia told me I can take the couch while she and Quen took the floor. I shrug and laid on the couch, facing away from the t.v. so I could sleep.  


It wasn't long before I heard soft quiet moans. Quiet laughter echoed in the room followed by a pop. "That pussy nice and wet and I haven't even touched it yet." Quen said in a sweet voice. Nia whimpered. "You have been teasing me all day. Of course I'm going to get wet." Quen chuckled.

"Smartass." Then there was gasp and Nia cursed. I wanted to turn around and watch, feeling myself get wet as well, but I faced the couch and listened how loud Nia was getting and imagine what was happening. "Fuck yes! Eat it babe!" I clench my hands, preventing myself to touch myself. 

Quen moan and Nia quickly groan afterwards. "Shit! I'm cumming!" Wet noises came from behind me and I felt myself throb as my panties was becoming soak. Nia long moan sounded hot and it tempted me to turn around, but I waited till they were done and the room was quiet before I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I pulled down my panties and sigh. I reach under me and moan as my fingers tease my clit before inserting a finger. I knew it wasn't going to take long, but I quickly inserted more while moaning Nia's name, her moans still ringing in my ears.

But I was interrupted as a knock on the door paused me. "You okay Sarah?" I recognize the voice to be Quen. "Um...yeah, I'm fine" I answered back. Quen's voice was hot as well and continued to finger myself. "Need any help?" she asked.

I thought about it, but shook my head. I felt myself build up for a orgasm. "Nah, I'm good." "Alright." I cover my mouth as I wet my fingers. Once I came down from my high, I sighed. Next time, I need to reconsider sleeping over with Nia and Queniesha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below how I can improve on writing lesbian sex/love works. I need improvement. 
> 
> I am also sorry for such a short work, it will get longer the more I improve on writing lesbian work. 
> 
> Please show my other works so love as well.


	9. Taking it Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 33 of Far from Home. Go check it out.

Allen is worse than Nick's flirty habits, and that's saying something. Right now, he was straddling me and rock his hips against mine, both of us with our boxers and pajama pants on. My hands were on his hips, needing something to hold on to.

Allen was super sexy. His athletic torso tightening and revealing his abs, his pecs and hard nipples that was begging for my fingers to tease. His biceps and triceps tense as he bit his lips and ran his hands down his body. There were times he would grind back hard and I swear I would see stars.

When he don't, I would lift my hips and grind back against him. I desperately wanted his pants and boxers as well as mine off, but Allen was serious about going slow. He was making me feel needy than usual. "How that feel baby? You like that?" He asked seductively.

He grind hard and I answered with a loud moan. I tug on his pants, hoping he'll take it off now, but he only chuckled at me. "We got time." He said. I whine, but was cut off with another moan. "Talk to me baby. Use your words." I whine. "Please. Cock. Now."

I manage to get out. He smile at me and lean down. I tried to kiss him, but he would back away. "You know what I want to do?" He said it with a promise of something sexy. I wrap my arms around his neck to keep him close. "I want to make make you cum so hard for me baby. I want to wear your ass out to the point you can't think anymore. I want to paint you white on the inside and watch it leak from your abused hole."

Allen jerk his hips and I almost cum in that moment. "Allen Please!" I begged. He only shook his head. He lean down and went for my neck. His teeth graze my neck before he started sucking hard. I cried in pleasure, digging my fingers in his back. He groan in return and jerk his hips.

I felt so close to cumming, my dick never felt this hard. I raise my head more to give access. He took advantage and made a trail down to my collar bones. "Allen!" I was so close. Please let this guy hurry up already. I place my hand on the bed and raise my hips to grind back, but yelp in pain when Allen bit me. He raised his head and stared me in the eyes with stern look. "Keep your hands on me baby.

I want to feel everything you are feeling. Every bit of pleasure that goes through you, I want to feel it." He snap his hips forward and my body tense, my fight to keep myself from cumming losing drastically. I nodded and place my hands on his body.

I ran my hand up his abs and pecs, giving attention to his nipples. "You're driving me crazy Allen. I want you in me. Please do what you said. I promise I'll do what you said." He bit his lips and look at his work on my neck. "Please." I begged, my voice higher than usual.

"Not quite yet baby." I whine, but it was being ignored. He got off me and turn me on my stomach. He sat on my thighs and pulled my boxers and pants down till my ass was out. "Such a pretty ass." I was considering rutting against the bed when I felt something long, hard, and warm against my ass.

I raise my ass, but loss friction the bed gave me. "You want this don't you? You want this long rod abusing your ass." This was torture. "Yes! I want your cock. So badly." He slap it against my ass before separated my cheeks and placing his cock in the middle.

I grip the covers under me. It was so close to my hole. "Allen." I begged. He only chuckled and pressed his body against mine. He slid his hands up my sides and arms till it covered my fist. His breath hit my ear as he whispered. "You make me so fucking hard.

I bet it will feel amazing once I'm in you. You'll be so tight around me when I fill you up with my cum." My eyes were close as I rutted against the bed and Allen rutted against me. I felt his precome wetting my ass and a little bit going over my hole. Then he tease my ear with his warm tongue. I felt my body shake with pleasure, not realizing my ears was this sensitive.

I couldn't handle it as he tease it, making it wet. "Allen...Cum." Allen did the worse thing ever. He got off me and raised my hips so I couldn't finish to completion. I wanted to cry. He chuckled. "Poor baby. I'm not done playing with you yet."

He got off the bed and took off his boxers and pant. His cock stood at attention and it made my mouth water. I really hope he'll put that in my mouth. Then he finally pulled mine off, the only good thing he done so far. Does this mean he'll finally put it in?

No! The bastard. He straddle me and lean forward to kiss me. I kissed back desperately. I dug my hand in his hair and back, making it a masterpiece of my own. Red lines marked his back as Allen groan and rocked his hips. My cock throb as he bit my bottom lip and dig his tongue in my mouth.

He separated by sucking on my lip, but he kept his face close as I moan and rocked against the bed. Pressure was building as my balls got tighter. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!" I begged as my toes curled. It was the best orgasm I ever had. I yelled in pleasure, making Allen's back red as he watch me.

My cum landed up my chest and abdomen warmly. Allen kept going till I stop cumming. I crack open my eyes, not knowing when I close them, and looked at Allen. He had on a smirk on his face and said, "Looks like you're not done baby. But don't worry, I'm not either."

Confused, I looked at my cock and realized it was still hard. Sensitive, but hard. I looked up at Allen, pleading he won't take so long this time. He only shook head with a smile.


	10. Ding!

Nick: _Hey_

Lander: **Um... hey.**

Nick: _wanna fuck?_

Lander: **WTf Nick**

Nick: _What?_

Lander: **I'm sitting right next to you on the bed, naked. Why are you texting me that question instead of teasing me like you used to do?"**

Nick: _Why the hell not? I wanted to be young like teenagers nowadays. I was hoping you send nudes. I know you have some._

Lander: **I'm too old for this crap.**

Nick: _That means...._

Nick: _Lander?_

Nick: _Why are you going to the bathroom?_

Nick: _Lander?_

Lander: **(Pic)**

Nick: _Oh. That's hot._

Lander: **(pic)**

Nick: _Well damn babe. You sexy af_

Lander: **(pic)**

Nick: _Cum bac to da bed. Need u now._

Lander: **Lucky I love you.**

Nick: _I'm keeping these pics. Now hurry. I'm horny._

  



	11. Morning Wood and Rough Sex

Cuddling in a cold room, under a warm blankets in a soft bed is the best. I cuddle against my lover, pressing my bum against my friend with benefits. We went to a wild party last night and had a passionate night once we got home. Once we was done with drunk sex, my dreams was filled with him topping me. So it should explain why I woke up with morning wood with half of Steven's body on me.  


And I wasn't the only one with morning wood.  


Honestly, I wanted to continue the dream because Steven was hitting to right spot, at the right speed, and his ruff voice was saying the most dirtiest things. It was a shame the sun hit me right in the eyes when he was close to cumming. So I went to the next best thing.  


Driving your man crazy in his sleep.  


Using my bum, I grinded against wood and listen to Steven soft moans after awhile. Steven grinded back before whining and moving away from me. I frown.  


Rude.  


Waiting for his snores again, I reach for the lube. Better to get it near me. Steven won't wait if he wakes up during my quest for cock. Thankfully, we was both naked. I went ahead and straddle him, making sure to place my butt on his groin. Steven hummed, adjusting his hips. 

I placed my hands on his chest for leverage. I lean down and planted kisses down his chest. Steven was very muscular than Allen and I was. It was attractive. Ryan and Andy should be proud. I tickled his nipples with my tongue while I reach for lube. The good thing was that I was already half stretched.

As I stretched myself more, Steven lifted his hips to make friction with whoever he's dreaming about having sex with. I used that to give myself pleasure. Grinding always felt like a wonderful tease.

Steven and I used to use that as a game. I typically lose since I can't control myself, but hey, I get sex out of that. It's a win win in my book. After three of my fingers properly open me up, I grab Steven's hard cock and line it to my hole.

Steven was going to have the best wake up call ever, or that's what I thought at least. I push back and, Lord have mercy, Steven grab my hips and thrust his hips up, making me take more than I wanted. I yelp, but it was wasn't that bad. 

Besides, Steven had a reaction too. "Nick! Fuck." I didn't know if it meant he was dreaming of me or he was awake. I was too focus on getting full. Steven's cock should really be blessed. Steven didn't stop his small thrusting, so it took a awhile to finally be seated. 

So worth it. Steven's eyes was still close with little moans coming out of his mouth. It was hot knowing I did this to him. I lean in and kissed his lips. Apparently he was awake because he slap my ass and bit my lips while kissing me. Cue another yelp and a bashful grin when I sat up.

It meant nothing since Steven kept his eyes close. "You could have waited till I was awake?" Steven growl out. He must've had a good dream too. Must be trying to stay sleep as well. Even I knew that was a losing battle. "You took to long and your cock was basically asking for this ass."

I whine back to him. I found that as a good excuse. Lander and I love surprised sex. It was either that or waking up with pancakes with his cum as syrup. I was obsessed with Lander's cum. That shit was good. I'll admit that. Steven groan and finally open his eyes, glaring at me while I gave him my sweetest smile.

Then he surprised me and flip us over to give me the most abusive pounding of a lifetime and I swear to you it was mind blowing. His hand was on my throat and slightly choked me, but that was nothing compared to my prostate getting the best beating by Steven's dick.

I sort of forgot that yes he have two boyfriends, so that mean he knew how to give the best fucking sex to calm him horny boys down. 

I really should've thought about that. 

I'm won't be able to walk later, but 

#NoRegrets. 

My legs was spread wide as his nine inch of thick cock hit my prostate and his heavy balls his my ass. His hands was on my throat and my inner left thigh, proming that there will be finger shaped bruises.

The headboard bang against the wall as the mattress squeak, sheets and cover be damned. His moaning was deep and ruff, sending lustfull thrills down my spine and up my dick. I couldn't even open my eyes, my body awaken and my relief trying to come faster than I was used to. 

It should be embarrassing, but screw that shit. I cum like it was my first time all over again, my thighs spasming and my hands hands on his lower back, making him keep going. I yell in pleasure, yelling Steve's name to the world so they knew who fucked me to oblivion. 

Or at least to the empty house. 

Or so I thought. 

I soon felt the warm liquid filling up my ass along with Steven's growl of his own. I should really worship that cock later. But my plan and sense of reality was ruined by three boys smirking and chuckling as Steven fell on my like a fucking rag doll. "I see y'all had a good time." Lander stated. 

I rolled my eyes. Steven was really heavy. "Yep, now get him off me." I told them. Steven only wrapped around me and murmured, "Sleep. Now.", before hearing his soft snoring. 

How the hell he do that? 

The three boys only laughed. "See you in a couple hours Nick. We'll be in the living room." Ryan told me with his arm around Andy. Then the three left me with this overgrown whale laying on me. But it didn't really matter. Steven's body heat felt good and I felt sandman coming back for me. 

Maybe sleep won't be so bad anyway. 

That was my last thought before following Steven to the dreamworld.


	12. Girls just want to have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short since it has been a while since I thoroughly invest in smut.  
> Also, sorry for the lack of sex. Not familiar with F/F. But I am familiar with M/M. Percy/Jason is coming up soon.

You feel the soft skin you are rocking on, you feeling lost as pleasure course through you body. You think you are going to cum, but it invades you thanks to your partner. Her hands squeezing your body like a lifeline. Your partner's leg spread out as the wetness mix between both of y'all.

Her moans fill the room and it's enough to make you keep going. That's how Piper felt on top of Annabeth. Her hair was messy from earlier when her face was between Annabeth's legs. Her hands was gripping Annabeth's plump breast as handles as she rocked while Annabeth's was on Piper's hips and butt, wanting more.

Piper lean down to kiss Annabeth messily, before lifting off to get the strap-on. She and Percy had a bet who could pleasure Annabeth more, but she was going to win. Only girls knew how to pleasure other girls the right way. She remember when she had to tell Jason the right way the first time they done it so it won't hurt as much.

A girl needs some teasing as well before you can stick it in. Annabeth knew it was a bet, but she was curious anyway. Why not? But yeah, Piper was winning. Her clit was sensitive, her pussy was wet, she was positive anything can slip on in without trouble.

She felt the bed dip, but didn't bother to look up. Piper slid her hand between Annabeth legs, licking the sweet juice off her hand. Then she kissed up from where her trimmed pubic started, up her belly to her nipples, her own nipples sliding against the sweaty body below.

Annabeth reach to grab and knead Piper butt before teasing Piper's hole, which was already loose from previous activities. Piper hummed sweetly, making her mouth move up to Annabeth's neck. The cock rubbed against Annabeth's clit before Piper line it up to Annabeth's vagina.

Piper push it in gently, but Annabeth wanted it in faster. She loves the feeling of being full. Like something missing. She pulled Piper's hips close. Piper suck in breath. Well geez, but Piper didn't mind. She liked that.  


\---------------  


Percy and Jason was outside the room once he was told that Piper was going to work on that bet. It was safe to say he was hard thanks to the loud moan coming from behind the door. He glance down at Jason, who was glancing the other way out of respect or embarrassment, and Percy notice he was hard as well.

Blame it on hormones, but he was curious about Jason's stroke game. It makes sense right? Piper have sex with Annabeth, he should get a chance with Jason. Maybe for a night or two. He heard Annabeth moan loudly, by the sound it she was cumming, and knew Piper won.

She haven't done that since the last time she and Percy switch things up. "Well, sounds like they're done." Jason said, wondering why Percy brought him along in the first place. He wasn't disappointed, but embarrass from the girls going at it. He respects privacy.

It's not like he never watched porn before, but moans from friends was different. And he was hard from it. He didn't know what to feel about that. He did wish he was a bit more comfortable about it like Percy, who didn't bother hiding it. 

What was Percy thinking anyway? Piper open the door, her wild and smelling like sex. She looked at both of the boys with a knowing smile. Boys. Percy paid up and went to check on Annabeth, who was limp on the bed. She wasn't planning on moving either. Jason and piper walked back towards Cabin one. 

"You know, you and Percy should hang out next week. A little bro time." Jason agreed, still innocent to what Piper was thinking. Piper figured Percy will ask tomorrow for Jason and it'll take about a week for Jason to warm up. Until then, she might as well go ahead and plant the seed for them to go out of town to hangout. Time for the boys to have fun as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of sex. Not familiar with F/F. But I am familiar with M/M. Percy/Jason is coming up soon.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome.


	13. Trying new things

Jason was balls deep up Percy's ass and he was trying to remember how. Wait, he remembers how, but how? He wasn't making much sense and he blames Percy's ass for that. Percy was adjusting to Jason's girth and length. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling for his first time, but it wasn't as pleasant as it seems on porn sites.

The fingering was nice though. "You okay Perce?" Jason asked. Ever the gentleman even when he was up his butt. "Yeah, I'm cool. You can move now, but slowly." Jason nodded, placing one hand on Percy's shoulder and another on his hip. When they both make out earlier, he was pleased with how smooth Percy skin was, even if it was littered with scars.

He kissed a few on his back before thrusting lightly into Percy. Percy groan lowly, hanging his head and squeezing the sheets below with his hands. Jason hummed, liking the tightness around his cock. He slid out till the head was only in, Percy squeezing his hole a bit. 

Then Jason slid in a little faster, percy's globes shaking. Percy wasn't going to lie, that felt good when Jason did that. He felt empty when Jason slid out, only to feel complete when Jason slid in. Percy pushed back on Jason, wishing for him to go deeper. Jason bit his lips, moving his hips faster to a steady pace, his head back before looking down on Percy.

Percy was grateful, feeling Jason's heavy balls slap against his own, the tightening of Jason's fingers. They both moan softly, but something was still missing. "Hey, mind changing positions?" Jason nodded, forgetting Percy couldn't see him. Pulling out, Percy got on his back and Jason between his legs. Jason instantly lean down to lock lips with Percy.

Percy was taken by surprise, but it made the experience all better. More intimate. Jason took hold of his cock and lined it up with Percy's hole. He push in with one go and they both shared a groan. They didn't take their time this time as Jason sped up and Percy wrapped his arms around Jason. The bed shook under them as their hands tighten and squeezed the growing sweaty body.

Then Jason hit Percy's prostate and that was what change everything. Jason aim for that spot over and over, Percy moaning and begging for more under him. Percy locked his legs around Jason's hips. Flesh against flesh echoed in the room, as Jason attacking Percy's neck and changing his stroking, but hitting that spot all the same.

Sometimes it'll be quick and hard, then slow and deep, delaying Percy's need to cum. Jason liked how needy Percy was, so he sat up, bring Percy up as well. Percy adjusted quickly and rocked his hips as fast and hard as he could. Jason hands was helping him when Percy stated he was close, leaning his head on Jason's shoulder. Jason felt it too and wanted to cum at the same time.

After a hard squeeze and a couple slaps later, Percy cum in the middle of them, coating Jason's abdomen and filling Jason's ears with his sweet music. Jason cum right after, filling the condom with a moan of his own. They held each other in their afterglow, huffing and puffing.

After a minute or two, Percy raised his head and gave Jason an open kiss. Jason remove Percy off him, Percy whining before cuddling. "Man, that was amazing. If I knew this, I would've taking Nico up for the offer." Jason rolled his eyes. "As if. Will won't even think about you getting close to his Nico."

They both chuckled. Will and Nico was a cute pair and they was very loving towards each other. But they get easily jealous. Will was still worried about Percy and Nico's relationship and Nico always worry Will would leave him for someone more normal than him.

"True. I should talk to Nico and Piper about that." Again, Jason rolled his eyes. He'll let Percy deal with that. He wanted nothing part of whatever Percy was going to get himself into. "Whatever you say Perce." Percy chuckled but falling asleep, Jason right behind him. 

Somewhere in Olympus, Aphrodite was cheering and giggling about what was going to happen in the near future.


	14. Love, Lust, and a Spy

Will Solace was in the middle of getting some love from Nico di Angelo when there was knocking on the door. They both ignored it and Nico continued to kiss down Will's chest and teasing his nipples. They both was already naked so there was no way in Hades they was going to separate from each other. Their hard cocks was grinding together, both moaning at the sensation.

The tip of Will's cock slid up Nico's body as Nico went lower till his face was in front of Will's cock. There was one thing Will have to say, Nico's blowjobs was a sin to be treasure. It took a while for them to be this sexual, but it was so totally worth it. Nico licked Will's cock like a lollipop, causing a bit of pre-come for the tip, which Nico covered with his mouth.

Will shivered as Nico licked and sucked on the tip before taking more. Will eyes was close, body arching as he raised his hips slowly, Nico noticing and letting his jaw go slack. Will slid his hands into Nico's hair, speeding his thrust. Nico moaned, picking when to chance to focus on the tip of Will's cock. After a moment, Will lift Nico's head and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on his tongue. 

The Will's tongue dug deep, claiming every bit of Nico's mouth while his hand found Nico's cock and stroke, using the pre-come that was already sliding down his cock. They move together till Nico was below Will, no words to be exchange before they already knew. Why waste words? Will reach out blindly in the direction their lube was, moving his mouth the place a few a hickeys on Nico's olive tone.

Nico wrap his arms around Will's hips, grinding their hips together. Will got with the program, gripping one of Nico's thighs, the other hand clenching the bed underneath. Nico felt so far gone, his skin tingling and his heart racing. Will grab the lube and gave Nico one last kiss before sitting up between Nico's legs. They exchange a loving smile before Will place a leg on his shoulder. 

He teased Nico's rim, kissing Nico's pale calf. He made a mental note to make Nico wear shorts so his legs can get some sun. Maybe they should go to the beach. Shaking those thoughts for later, Will inserted a finger. Nico was used to the insertion by now and it brought pleasure shooting up his spine. Will was careful to properly prep Nico, never wanting to hurt him.  


During this time...  


Percy had enough waiting around outside and already asked Jason for the spare key, claiming it may be an emergency. Jason didn't believe that, but gave the information anyway because he was currently busy. Percy used the key and open the door slowly. He did call out Nico and Will's name, but the two was too busy bathing in their love and lust to hear him.

So Percy welcome himself in. He wasn't the invasive type, especially around Nico since he likes privacy, but Percy came up with an excuse that he was just checking up on Nico since it has been a while since he saw the guy. Percy worry even if everyone said Nico is okay in Will's hands. So Percy walk towards the back of the house, hearing moaning and grunts.

Percy thought Nico could be hurt. Keyword: Could be considering Will was home, but Percy went to check it out. Percy didn't know how to respond seeing Will's fingers in Nico's ass, making Nico seem like he was in heaven. He and Jason's sex session was a few days ago, but now he was coming up with a plan to make Will at least seem okay with him, but he have to talk to Nico. Percy, blaming his hormones, watch when Will pulled his finger out, lube himself, and align his well endowed cock to Nico's pearly ass.  


Will was totally in love as he lean forward to kiss Nico, taking in the sweet moans, Will pushed in the loose hole. They both groan for different reasons, but equally pleasurable. Nico love the feeling of being whole, like Will was the piece of the puzzle Nico needed.

Will felt the beautiful tightness around his cock. Each time felt like their first time, but except less clumsier and Will felt more special Nico even trust him. They really came a long way. Will rested his head on Nico's shoulder when he was fully in, waiting for Nico's to relax a bit. 

Will said sweet nothings into Nico's ear, Nico responding in his sassy way that only Will understood. They both giggled a bit, making Percy curious about what they was whispering about. Percy also found that cute and a little romantic. Will and Nico shared small little kisses before Will started moving his hips. 

Nico gasped, head pushing back onto the pillow. Will growl a bit, surprising Percy that Will could even make that noise, but it was hot. Will sped up, clenching Nico's hips and Nico marking lines onto Will's back and gripping Will's blonde hair. The sound of skin slapping skin was sexy to Percy and he would be lying if he said he wasn't getting hard off of this.

Fifteen minutes later with both Nico and Will loud moans went high, Percy thinking they finally cum, and Percy stuck with a boner, Will and Nico separated. Will kissed Nico lovingly before getting a wet cloth. Nico bathe in his after glow, about to beg for a cuddle just so he could feel Will's body against his, and Percy sneaked into the living room trying to calm his cock down.

Hopefully Will was ready for a round two and hopefully it'll be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you like it. Not used to writing fanfics, but I'm getting the hang of writing smut.


	15. The Betrayal

Nico and Will showered and got dressed before heading to the kitchen, but was stopped when they saw Percy chilling on the couch, watching tv. "Ah! Percy! What are you doing here?!" Nico questioned. Will was a little less surprised, but let Nico handle it while he goes get coffee for the both of them.

"You know, it's a strange difference between you popping up everywhere and I surprising you this time. it's oddly satisfying." Percy said, settling on watching Spongebob. Nico rolled his eyes and accepted the coffee Will gave him. "Sup Percy. How are you?" Will asked before sitting next to Percy.

"Doing good, Will. Came over to say Jason wants Nico for something that doesn't include me." Percy said. Percy already asked Jason to stall Nico. Jason said he'll do it, but he won't be responsible if Nico put him in his grave. Percy rolled his eyes and told him he can have Will next if things work out.

Jason never got back to him about that. "It's probably something important. Thanks, Percy, but knock next time." Nico said. Percy smiled. "I did knock, but you didn't answer. Y'all was pretty busy." Percy told him. They both blushed, Nico left to put on proper clothes on. With the small time alone, Percy took it to talk to Will.

"So Will, while Nico is off to talk to Jason, I want to talk to you. I know you are friendly and all, but I know about you being worried that I will still Nico from you. And before others tell you, yeah, I'm bi." Will said nothing as he sips his coffee. He thought he hid that well. 

If Percy knew that, then he has to step up his game. And now Percy is bi? Nico came out of the bedroom wearing all black and a Gatorade in his head. The only reason Will wasn't getting on him was that Nico was wearing shorts and a tank top with a rainbow skull Will couldn't resist not buying it. Will stood up and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"I'll come back soon and I'll let you know if I'm staying overnight," Nico told him. "Alright. Love you." Will said, loving the blush on Nico's cheeks. "Love you too." Another kiss later and Nico was gone. "That was sweet," Percy commented. Will put his coffee down. "Alright, you have my attention. What do you want to talk about?" Will asked.

Percy turns off the tv. It'll be weird if he has sex while Spongebob is talking in the background. "Well, I just want to say you have it all wrong. I just want to say I'm interested in you." Percy said. It was a good thing Will put down his coffee. Will sat down next to Percy, trying to figure out what to say. 

"I'm flattered Percy, but I'm with Nico and I don't intend to ruin that," Will told him. Percy pouted. "I saw you have sex with Nico today. It was hot and I had a little problem that needed healing. Just one time." Will didn't know if he should be angry. 

Sex between him and Nico was intimate and special. Not supposed to be seen by other people. He did appreciate that Percy told him the truth though, no matter how embarrassing it was. "Look Perce, I can't do that. Think of Nico." Percy was trying to be nice, but he was strangely horny.  


Meanwhile: Aphrodite's heart was bursting as she watched Percy and Will. She'll deal with Jason and Nico later. Watching her mirror, she sprays a bit of aphrodisiac at it. Will was a sweet boy and all, but she loves spicing things up. Ares walked out of her bedroom, putting on his clothes. He rolled his eyes, seeing her play with her mirror again. "Are toying with the demigod's love lives again? If so, how much is there a chance we'll have a repeat of Hellen of Troy? Good times." Aphrodite rolled her eyes and fixed her make up. "Honey, I'm busy."  


Back to Percy and Will: "Look, it's just one time. we can just try." Percy pressed. Will found himself relenting and his cock tingling. He felt a little confused as a scent tickled his nose. "Are you wearing aphrodisiac? Or have it on you?" Will asked. Percy grew confused. "What?" That's when Will's mind cut off and he lunged at Percy, kissing him. Percy was shocked, but he didn't argue.

They wrestled a bit, hands touching every body part they can until they fell off the couch. Percy landed on top of Will, surprised by Will's hard body. Will turn them around so he was on top and attack his neck, actually biting and marking him. Percy moaned and wrapped his legs around Will and hands in his curly blonde hair.

Will grind his hips on Percy, back to kissing Percy with furious need and lust. Percy groans into the kiss, ripping open Will's shirt to touch his skin. Will leaned up to take Percy's shirt off. Percy didn't know why the darn thing was still on. Once off, Percy leaned up to kiss Will, pressing his body to Will's shivering at the warmness.

Will slid his hands up Percy's torso then moved his hands in Percy's pants to grab his butt and squeezed. Percy moaned gratefully, trying to take off his pants. Will saw and had to let go of Percy to take off his own. Percy was about to pull Will back to him, now in his nude, but Will stops him.

"Rugburn. I don't want you to get hurt." Will told him. Percy smiled. Even with his eyes dilated and his cock hard, he was still caring. That was cute. Will sat on the couch and pat his lap. Percy got up and straddle Will, their cocks rubbing together. "Suck," Will told Percy. 

Percy nodded and took in Will's fingers in stuck it in his mouth. Will licked his other hand and grab their two cocks and jack them off while he watched Percy lube up his fingers with his tongue. Will wasn't usually like this. He was the type to use actual lube so it would be easier for them.

But for some reason, he just needed it now. After Percy lube his fingers, Will took his fingers out and tease Percy's hole. Percy hummed and held on to Will's shoulders. "I saw you push into Nico and I wished you would do that to me. You looked so good." Percy said, almost breathless as Will pushed in a finger. "Oh really? You want it in deep?" Will inserted another finger, somewhat wishing Percy wet so he could already put it in already.  


Aphrodite heard it and was totally taking it into consideration.  


Will sped his hand up, teasing their tip. They both moaned, sharing a quick kiss. "Yeah. You look so hot, Will. Nico is so lucky." Will inserted a third, coming across Percy's prostate. "Will!" Percy cried out. Will planted a few kisses onto Percy's chest. "Well, this one is just for you," Will said seductively. 

Percy bit his bottom lip, Will removing his fingers. Will slump down a bit so Percy can sink down. Will spit onto his hand and lube up his cock as much as he can, but even he knew it wasn't enough.

But they were begging for each other against their control so Will didn't feel guilty when Percy sink down on them. It wasn't as bad as he thought and Percy was crying out in pain but in pleasure. "Damn Will, you're thick." Percy groans out.

Will growled and clench onto Percy's hips, most likely leaving bruises. Percy didn't mind when he was fully seated. His own hands were clenching Will's shoulders. With the drug coursing through their system, they had sex three times, each rougher than the last.

\--------------------------------------

"What did I do?" Will held himself on the floor, shame coursing his body. Percy felt so confused and guilty on the couch. Sure, he wanted to have sex with Will, but he wanted to ease Will into it. Be gentle. He didn't want to rape the guy. Or was it Will who raped him? It didn't matter. 

He was just worried. Will was freaking out. "What did I do?" Will hid his face with his hands. "Percy, can you please leave?" Will asked. Percy shook his head. "No Will. We're going to talk to Nico together. It's not your fault." Percy told him. Nico could be irrational and react during his anger, but Percy wanted to defend Will.

It wasn't his fault. "I made the first move." Will told him. "I asked you for sex Will." Percy combatted. "But I made the first move. I kissed you and had sex with you. Oh My Gosh! With No Condom! Nico is going to hate me!" Will got up and walked to his bedroom. Percy watched with sad eyes.

He didn't want it this way. His plan was to ease Will into it and maybe when Nico came back, work it to a threesome. What happened wasn't Will's doing nor Percy's doing. Will came back dressed and with a bag. He felt weak and less of a man. Of a lover. 

WIll told Percy he wanted to leave for a bit. To gather his words and confidence to confront Nico. Percy didn't like that, but he understood. Percy helped him leave and take him where Nico would find him least. When Nico came home, it was empty and quiet. He called for Will and checked in the bedroom. All he found was a note. 

\-------------------------------------

Aphrodite was giggling on her sit. She just loves a good gossip and torn romance. But that wasn't her goal. She have a lot to do. She watched Nico get mad, scared, and upset. Just as he was going to search for Will, she whispered, "I need to talk to Jason. Maybe he can help me."

Just like that, Nico thought about going to Jason and went. She wasn't through with Percy and Will and Nico and Jason was about to get started. It was then she turnt her attention to the Romans. It was time Venus to have some fun and make little miracles of her own. Why not put fertility to use.


	16. Showing you Something New

Everything was new to Hazel. The technology, the updated information, genders, sexualities, it was confusing, but she can relate to a few things whenever she can allow herself to.

As everyone knew, she was old school and was raised differently than her first. Sure Nico can relate, but it was still different. She was still learning. She was willing to learn and understand, try new things. She and Frank decided to have an open relationship after talking about it.

A long talk because she really loves Frank. They just have to tell each other who and what they are doing. Frank was with Leo nowadays and she had to say that it was cute. They always bickered like an old married couple, but they were tighter like lovers on a honeymoon.

It was cute and Hazel love it whenever she was around to see it. As for herself, she bounced between Lou Ellen and Calypso, mostly learning magic and tricks. But this time, she was going to experience something new. Something intimate. She was laying on the bed in her nude while Calypso was over her, touching her skin.

It left tinglings in her path and build up her rising lust. The soft touches as she kissed up Hazel's abdomen and squeezed Hazel's breast as Calypso's nipples harden as she moved up. Hazel never felt anything like this before and not from a woman.

Much less, a goddess. Calypso pinch and rubbed Hazel's nipples before put putting her mouth on it and flick the nub with her tongue. Hazel gasp and moan, opening her legs up more for Calypso's fingers to tease her. 

She moved her hand in small circles, Hazel humming and closing her eyes as she dug her hand in Calypso's hair. Calypso moved her mouth to the other nipple sucking and tug it with her teeth, moving her hand faster between Hazel's legs. Hazel moaned loudly, legs spread wide.

Calypso felt the juicy wetness on her finger, enjoying the music coming from Hazel's mouth. She chuckled and kissed up Hazel's chest and up her chin as she rubbed her groin against Hazel's. Calypso hummed in pleasure, watching Hazel's expressions as she got closer to her orgasm.

Hazel's hands traveled to Calypso's hips before gripping her butt, forcing her to rub harder. Calypso chuckled before sitting up and staddle her halfway. She balanced herself between Hazel's legs, moaning at the warmness as her clit was on Hazel's.

He moved her hips slowly, Hazel gasping at the sharp lust the shot up her spine and the growing pressure in her belly. There was nothing but sounds of wet pussy and moaning as Calypso sped up.

Hazel didn't have long to last, yelling in pleasure. Her body shook, clenching her lover. The goddess cum on top, the sheets getting wet. When they calmed down, the goddess smiled at Hazel.

"How you like it? I told you women can do it just as good." Hazel nodded. She wasn't going to doubt Calypso again. In matter of fact, she couldn't wait to do more. Even more, tell Frank about it. 

\----------------------------------

Aphrodite was literally cheering at the women. She almost wanted to join them. But she has a few problems to take care of. Boys, always difficult. She put her focus on Will and Percy. A cute duo, but it was time for them to come out of hiding.


	17. Uncontrollable Lust for the Dark Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living the imagination part for you all.

The day was about to finally end and it was about time for Percy to go home. More importantly, go home and see how Will was doing. Nico was all over the place, looking and asking if they knew where Will was. Percy had to lie to him since he was the last one to see him. 

Percy didn't want to, but Will looked so afraid. So just as he was getting ready to go, Jason grabbed him and pulled him aside. "Percy, What did you do? What happened to Will?" Jason whispered sternly while gripping his shirt. "What are you talking about?" Percy played dumb.

Jason gave him a look. Apparently, he didn't buy what Percy said. Percy sighed. "Look, Will will show up when he wants to, but I can tell you that he is alright," Percy told him. Jason let go of him and back up.

"What happened Percy?" Jason asked. Percy shrugged. "I don't know. One moment we were talking and everything, then it was like a got possessed. Will too. We started going at it like bunnies for several times. Afterward, we felt fine but guilty.

Will felt so bad, he couldn't confront Nico. He said he needed time to gather his words. I never felt so bad, Jason. I had too." Percy said sadly. Jason shook his head. "Fine, but bring him tomorrow. I don't care if he is fighting tooth and nail to not come. I'll take care of Nico." Jason said.

Percy nodded and left silently. Jason didn't know what to think. Possessed to screw each other brains out? Percy isn't the one to be forceful, so he knew it couldn't have been all bad. Maybe it was a moment of lust. 

Jason decided to put this off for tomorrow and headed to the Hades cabin to console Nico. It was night by now when Jason knocked on the door. Nico opened up with a frown and wasn't pleased to see Jason, much less, to be back at Camp Half-Blood.

"What do you want, Jason?" Nico asked, crossing his arms. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I'm sure Will will turn up." Jason said. Nico walked back into his cabin, Jason walking in and closing the door behind him.

"It's not like Will to wander off. And he wrote me a note that he was sorry. Sorry for what? What did he do?" Nico asked aloud. Jason sat on Nico's bed, glad those coffins were out. It was creepy enough the place was lit up by Greek fire.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He knows how to take care of himself. Maybe he's out doing something for his dad." Jason suggested. Nico sat down next to Jason. "I prayed to Apollo, Hades, and Hermes and I haven't heard word back. Will knows better than to go alone. If anything, we go together." Nico said.

Jason placed a hand on Nico's shoulder for comfort. "He'll turn up. I'm sure of that." Jason told him. Nico turned to him with sad eyes, Jason feeling guilty for keeping information. He was also thinking Nico's eyes were beautiful and his fluffy hair looked so soft.

Nico was thinking about Jason's lip and that cute scar. How would it feel to run his tongue on it? They unknowingly leaned toward each other and pressed their lips together. Their soft lips pressed together tenderly and out of their control. 

Their hearts fluttered as Jason placed a hand on Nico's cheek. Nico maneuvered himself onto Jason's lap, the kiss starting to get heated as their mouths open up and their tongues tangled, tasting each other. Their hands roam around, clothes starting to litter the floor.

Nico reached over for lube in the dresser drawer and hand it over to Jason before kissing him and rubbing Jason's cock. Jason moaned as he reached for the lube, his mind not right at the moment. Even as his fingers fumbled with the lube, deep down, he knew this wasn't right.

He was supposed to comfort Nico, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't when he prepped Nico and kissed his skin. He couldn't when he lubed himself and entered him, enjoying the tightness. Not even when they had sex and the bed creak under them, begging each other for more.

Jason stroke Nico's cock faster as Nico bounced and move his hips, his high moans in Jason's ear. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" Nico said before painting Jason's abdomen white, fingers clenching with a low groan from his lips. Jason released in Nico, gripping Nico's hips to keep him moving.

When they stop and finally had a chance to breathe, they glance at each other in horror and quickly separated. "What the fuck! Jason?" Nico panicked. Jason shook his head. He was starting to believe Percy now.

Something was going on. "Nico, I need to tell you something," Jason said. He told Nico what Percy told him and they shared a look. They need to go to Percy's house and fast.  


\------------------------------------------------------  


"Thank you, Eros. You have been a pleasant servant. Let me know when Himeros is nearby so I can thank him. He will be needed soon. But have fun with Percy and William."


	18. Late Night Love

Percy sat on his bed, watching Will brush and floss his teeth. He didn't know how to break the news that Will will have to face Nico tomorrow. He was already worried himself. But it was better for him to tell the truth than lie to him.

When Will came to bed, because neither of them wanted the other to sleep on the couch, Percy held his hand and took a breath before talking. "I told Jason what happened. He suggested you talk to Nico tomorrow." Percy told him. Will sighed, squeezing Percy's hand.

Percy didn't like how sad and gloomy he was. "I guess he's right. Nico has to know."Will said aloud, mostly to himself. "Why are you scared of him to tell him? You two have been in worse situations and I have seen you stood up to him." Percy asked.

"This is different, Percy. He grew up being left behind, alone, rejected, and damn near came close to killing himself. I thought I would be that one person he can depend on and be secure with, but I messed up." Will told him. Percy understood because part of that was his fault for not recognizing Nico's feelings towards him.

Or maybe he knew unconsciously but didn't know how to deal with it. Nico was a kid. A kid who was supposed to be under his care and that went south after Nico found out Bianca died under his watchful eyes.

And yet, Nico still helped him. He understood how Will felt, but he didn't want the same thing to happen to Will. Jason knew how to take care of Nico better than he ever can. Percy can at least try to take care of Will.

"It was my fault. All of it. You can place the blame on me. I'm okay with that." Percy suggested. Will shook his head. "I didn't stop you. I wanted it just as badly as you did." Will said.

Will really was a good person and Percy didn't want to destroy that. So he made Will look at him. "Well, whatever happens, I'm always here for you. I don't want you to be all gloomy on me. I still want to smile because you are an attractive guy. 

You have a good heart and good intentions. Guys like you get a second chance. I only hope you would give me a second chance as well." Percy told him softly. Will looked down while blushing and squeezed Percy's hand. "Thank you, Percy. 

And, well, I can't stay mad at you. And you're attractive too." Will murmured out. Percy smiled. There was a quiet moment between them, both in their thoughts. Percy just wanted to kiss him one more time.

They were already in trouble and they have hours before they'll see Nico and Jason. Will was thinking along the same lines. His relationship with Nico was ruined and he was soon to be single. Will frowned. 

He didn't want to give up that easy. That was unlike him. Will let go of Percy's hand and cleared his throat. "We should get ready for bed." He declared. Percy nodded, his mind was in a daze. Will turn off the light and they got in the bed together. 

They should be used to it considering they both spent time in a crowded Hermes cabin before, but there was more tension between them. Percy was behind Will, wanting to draw him close and feel his body against his own. Will was fighting himself in his head, half of him want to turn around and look at Percy.

That side of him won and Will turned around, staring at Percy's eyes. Percy bit his lip and that was what drove Will over the edge. He pulled Percy to him, kissing him. It was soft and needy, maybe Will needed some love before the pain of tomorrow that would come.

Percy responded, pulling Will closer before getting on top of him. Will wanted to forget about Nico, his mind suggesting fixing things with Percy. Will spread his legs and place them on Percy's hips.

Percy's hands ran over Will's sides before moving his hand under Will's nightshirt. Will shivered at the cold touch, the shock awakening his body that ache for contact. For something loving and gentle.

Will sat up to take off his shirt, Percy doing the same before going back in to kiss, their upper bodies teasing one another. They moan their kiss, tongues sliding against one another, grinding to pleasure the other.

The night pants soon became tight due to their aching cocks. Percy kissed down Will's chest, making sure to give his nipples extra attention until they were perked.

He yanked Will's pants and boxers off, wanting to see Will in his nude. Will got hot and bothered under Percy's gaze, basically fucking him with his eyes. Will open his legs more, cock and balls vulnerable to whatever Percy wanted.

Percy wanted more than that. He turned Will onto his stomach, Will instantly raising his butt with his knees apart. Percy pulled his hips against his face and fuck Will with his tongue.

Will moaned, face against the pillow as the warm tongue circled his rim, spelling words and names before entering him. Percy enjoyed the sounds Will made, wanting to hear more, feel more, see Will come undone and not worry about tomorrow. 

He rubbed himself through his night pants, moaning into Will. Will shook, begging Percy to go deeper. Percy reached for the lube in his drawer, willing to make it happened for Will. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

Nico and Jason hurried over to Percy's place, Nico too emotional to try shadow travel. They don't want to end up in China at the moment. So they took a cab and asked Annebeth for the key. 

She and Piper wore laying around naked when they found them, Nico had to cover his eyes. So they quickly took a cab, which really took too long. It was like the driver took the long way to get there.

Nico was damn near ready to strangle the cab driver. When they finally arrived, Jason handed in the cash before Nico yanked him to hurry.

Nico opened the door with the key and they walked in quietly. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of a bed rocking and Will's moans. Nico was about to go get his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Smut next Chapter. I promise.


End file.
